Life Objection
by FlareXD
Summary: Three hated children trying to survive. Following main parts of cannon but with a powerful naruto and team. Please read. NarutoAnkoFemKyubi
1. Prologue

This is my first story please enjoy it. This is mostly information so it is a little stale just a fore warning. Without further to due.

"Speech"

'Thought'

**************/Prologue/****************

It was a dark night on October tenth the Kyubi's rampage was near its end as the Yondaime Hokage finished the final seal of his jutsu, as soon as it activated he felt immense pain and the seemingly endless red chakra started to flow into his only son he knew Naruto would have a hard life even with his last wish he only hoped more than the Third Hokage would befriend him especially in his age group. As the final amount of demon chakra was being sucked in, he saw a small blue object in the red going in with the red. He would have wondered what it was but he was dead seconds later joining his recently deceased wife. The Sandaime Hokage arrived next to the body of the fourth holding his child protectively in dead arms, he sighed for many reasons most around the now hated child.

"Minato I only hope your legacy will be accepted as a hero." Picking up the child he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

At a small orphanage he gave the child to the caretaker to hopefully live safely, if only he had seen the look of pure disgust on the owners face.

******************/23 days later/*******************

The Hokage stepped into the same orphanage with another bundle that he just saved, Mitarashi Anko

The Mitarashi clan was one devoted to Orochimaru, and when he left the village about three yours ago most of the clan went with him. The ones remaining were civilian houses and a few ninja houses not loyal enough to him to betray their village. Due to their connection to the traitor they have been hated by the rest of the village ever sense. A short while earlier the houses were attacked with only a handful surviving, stopped by the Hokage himself. Of the survivors Anko is the only one in the village the rest decided to move into other Fire Country owned villages Anko's parents loved this village and would never leave but they were killed in the attack, Anko was born a few days prior to this never knowing her parents the clan heir of the Mitarashi clan **(AN: Even though she is an heir she only inherits her clan techniques and secrets the seat in the council was taken away 2 years before) **

The Hokage gave her to the owner and left to deal with other important matters. The woman in charge sharing the same beliefs as the rest of the villagers promptly dropped her into the 'demon section' of the bed room next to our favorite blond. She grinned at a thought, keep them alive until they can run and talk and then let them experience torture hehe.

*****************/5 years later/******************

The two children were seen in an ally after a beating from the villagers for the fourth time sense they were kicked out of the orphanage 2 months ago. This time Anko had a senbon needle in her leg unable to use it.

'I need to help Anko but how can I' he fell asleep soon after. Waking up in a sewer he heard crying. Following the sound he arrived at a huge cage with a paper with the kanji for seal in the center. Looking closer he saw a small blue ball in the cage with red swirling energy in the upper half of the cage.

"W-who are you?" said the small blue fox with deep red eyes and a blue tail. "Are you my jailer?"

"What jailer, I'm Naruto, who are you?" The fox changed into a small girl around his age with dark blue hair dressed in the same rags Anko wore. **(AN: Kitsune have one human form that is who they are as a human, a henge in how they look like others, she is dressed like Anko because that is all she knows girls her age wear from looking through Naruto's view.)**

"My name is Kyubi." A bright flash blinded them what they saw next was the alyway he fell asleep in with a freaked out Anko.

"What did you do, and who is she?" She pointed a Kyubi.

"My name is Kyubi and I was sealed in Naruto but now I'm out."

"What do you mean sealed in me and didn't a huge red you attack the village 5 years ago?"

"Let me explain." **(AN: I'll explain it in third person)**

The giant fox that attacked the village was not really Kyubi. What really happened was that Kyubi was born to a powerful demon family three days before the attack, her mother died a day later for unknown reasons, and the day of the attack Madara Uchiha appeared and with one of the two demon controlling crystals tried to get her father to attack the village. His power and the crystal's tore at each other putting him in unspeakable rage destroying his body making him a huge fox. He was holding Kyubi at that time so she was engulfed in the energy slightly fusing with it. Madara reverse summoned the nine tailed fox to Konoha and the rest is history. When Kyubi awoke she was in a cell, the shinigami appeared and explained all that happened to the fox, also the fox has a few memories her father had due to the fusion. He promised that she would be let out of the seal as soon if her jailer came to mindscape and was told her name because the deal was to only seal the other demon not her.

"So I'm a demon container?" "Well that explains the villagers calling me a demon."

"You're not a demon Naru-kun."

"Ya, you're a human."

"Um … I have no place to go can I stay with you two, I've never had a friend before."

"Of course." Anko was still uncomfortable with the young kitsune, but she seemed harmless, her leg was still in pain though.

"You need help Anko-chan." The fox examined the leg and only one thing came to mind.

"My father knew something to make humans heal faster but I need about a tails of power to do it." They gave her questioning looks.

"What?"

"It turns them into half demons and makes you stronger, but I can only use a fourth of a tail so I'll need Naru-kun."

"Well they already call me a demon whore so being a half demon won't hurt my reputation, I'll do it, please help Naru-kun." Naruto blushed at all the attention and thought it over a second.

"If it will help Anko-chan, then alright."

"Ok from what I know we all have to put our lips together and us two focus energy." They followed the instruction to an awkward 3-way kiss. They were all put in immense pain and passed out, all three now a full half demon.

AN: so that was the prologue I will try and make the rest of the story more exciting and less informative but I am really bad at writing I am sorry of that. I'll try and answer some common questions below and as many in the reviews as I can.

1. They are five they don't know what a kiss is for now so they didn't understand exactly what they did.

2. They are all now full half demons, the full part means that they grow like a regular demon but instead of a tail every 4 years they get one every five (the max number of tails depend on the type of half breed they are raccoon 1, fox 9,ect. The fox has more power but it takes a while to get and control that power the more tails the harder it is, control comes with age control of one at age 8, two at 12, three at 16, after 16 it takes to every 20 years. Raccoons have the lowest power but the most control that is why they can control mass amounts of small objects like sand.) The half demon part means that they have their own human chakra and demon making them technically more powerful, the reason demon do not do this is that you become killable by humans instead of just sealed by them (poisons do not work due to the advanced healing, but it can slow them down.) They can also use all demon chakra without having chakra exhaustion death because of the human chakra. But the older you are the more tails it takes to change some one that is another reason it is not used often.

3. Because Kyubi is 5 she cannot use a tail correctly and instead used to much changing them all. The nine tails sealed in Naruto were distributed to each of them so they each have four tails currently but can't use any. They also have around mid-genin speed right now and their human chakra reserves are all at What Naruto's was when he was 12 (a lot) they also all now have a regular fox tail and a new one will come as they get chakra tails from age. The real story will begin at the final exam day at the academy. Kyubi, not liking perverted looks from guys is henge as Carl the weird black haired orphan friend of Naruto and also they want to be on the same team so this works with the unbreakable boy-boy-girl team structure. Anko is henged but only to hide the fox feature and height (Naruto the same there) and her demon growth enhanced chest. Kimimaro was taken out of the cell by Konoha and befriended the trio training them in chakra control and physical conditioning (he doesn't have any jutsu to teach.) They all have low grades because they don't want to show off any skills (but like a fox they are crafty.)

Please Review and I can take flames please I need help in my writing I'll try to update soon. Ja ne FlareXD.


	2. Makin the grade

**AN: Okay thanks to Omi (aka wandering maverick) I have some things to explain.**

**1. I suck at grammar always have, but I'm trying (just don't expect much sorry).**

**2. That attack was the worst and the fourth time it happened. They did not know what to do in that situation also the Hokage was not aware of the attack so he didn't show up. When a 5 year old is offered a quick option they take it (it has happened to all of us).**

**3. They grow one tail every 5 years now until they are 20, so one from growth and nine divided by three is three each.**

**4. With Kyubi turning half demon well think of the demon chakra as a blender it went out of control because of her age and mix matched their entire human and demon DNA making them all half demons. This doesn't happen to older demons because have better control over the tails so it only effects the one on the receiving end, and also more power is needed to change an old demon. The change is still irreversable which is why is it not used unless in dire situation, not that she knew that.**

**I hope that clears the confusion if there are any more questions fell free to share them.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

******/Chapter 1 Making the Grade/******

It was the last day at the academy for our three favorite orphans and it was….

"You're late!" anything but peaceful. They had the lowest grades in the class and were in a costant henge (not that anyone but the Hokage knew). Under it they had whisker marks, five tails each their respective color (deep blue Kyubi, dark purple Anko, and red for Naruto). **(AN: The henges were explained in the author note after the prologue for anyone that missed it). **Today was the final exam and as usual they were late. "Get seated and we'll begin."

"Hn" said the (for no apparent reason) village loved Uchiha. The fan girls swooned and started to fight for the seat next to him. Naruto jumped up onto the desk in front of him and got eye level with him.

'_Why is he so special?' _A kid behind him turned to see what was going on and bumped Naruto forward there was a plume of smoke, when it cleared we see Naruto in an embarrassing lip lock with Carl (aka Kyubi).

"I knew they were gay!" said a random student pointing at them. "Pay up." Most of the students and some teachers in the room started passing around money. Sasuke got a fair amount of money and was smirking on the inside from the Kawarimi jutsu he just pulled off; he had gotten money, embarrassed Naruto and hopefully hurt Naruto's friendship with Carl, ah the simple joys of being emo (it was planned…..that's just not right). Naruto couldn't decide between three reactions; insane laughter at the irony, anger for the class thinking he was gay, and betting no less, or embarrassment from kissing one of his secret love interests again (their feelings began after they learned what a kiss was, that week was hilarious to anyone that saw them, they still haven't confessed yet though). He chose option number three and jumped back quickly. Kyu (her nickname) had a huge blush on her henged face and was in a daze, Anko was sporting a blush as well secretly wishing that was her, as they both held secret feelings for the blond. Iruka had about five anger tick marks at this point.

"Everyone sit down this instant!" Iruka yelled favoring his infamous demon bobble head no jutsu to be used once again on the class. Everyone scrambled to their seats not wanting to invoke his wrath. **(AN: we all know how this goes only our trio only made one and Sasuke made seven, they all pass).**

"The rookie of the year is Sasuke Uchiha." The class cheered while the three half demons simply clapped their hands.

"No one can beat an Uchiha." Everyone who didn't really like the Uchiha simple rolled their eyes, for the rest it seemed as if they couldn't hold in another loud cheer to fuel Sasuke's ever growing ego.

"So much troublesome pride, sigh."

'I hope Naruto isn't too upset at losing, and why does Anko always at his side and not me.' The young Hyuuga though about her crush (that would only be a good friend in this story, sorry Hinata)

"Akamaru and I could totally take him, huff….stuck up emo." Kiba mumbled. 'I wonder of any cute girl will give me a congratulation kiss hehe.'

'Hehe that should work.' Mizuki had thought of a way for his plan to take action. After the class was let out he found them away from the others at the tree swing set talking.

Naruto was scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about the whole kiss thing Kyu-Chan." They both had a blush.

"I-it's fine Naru-Kun let's just forget about it," is what she said, but in her mind. 'oh Naruto I want to tell you how much I feel when you're around, I really want another one, Maybe if I...'

"Hey it's Mizuki sensei," the purple haired girl announced. 'Why couldn't that have been me, Kyu is so lucky, stupid Mizuki-sensei ruining the moment.' He walked up to the group hoping they would take the bait.

"You three did well in the exam, but you are still behind the others in rank." Mizuki had never before been so friendly towards them they figured something was up, but why not play along.

"Really thanks we did our best, too bad it still wasn't good enough. At least we passed." Naruto put on his trademark grin.

"You know that test is really a pain maybe you three could take the… Na you wouldn't be into it." This was getting Naruto's interest.

"Take the what?" Mizuki did his best to make a warm smile.

"The extra exam, you three could all raise your class ranking." Inside he was laughing maniacally.

"What is this extra exam?" Carl inquired. 'How did he make chunin being so obvious.'

"You need to get a scroll from the Hokage tower and get it to training ground 17's forest, I'll come to grade you after that." They really didn't believe him but if the scroll had anything usable they should go for it; and if anything goes wrong simple deny anything and everything.

"Ok well take it," Naruto answered. 'Idiot were not that stupid to not see through your plan.'

'He can't trick us with that sorry excuse for a three year old made plan, espesially the great Anko-sama, we can totally make a fool of him when this goes bad.' Mizuki however had other thoughts.

'I can't beleive they were that stupid to fall for this, hehe idiots.' **(AN: I'm skipping to when they are just getting to the clearing).**

* * *

They were almost at the clearing when Iruka showed up.

"Hey Iruka, are you the one who is going to grade us." Anko asked the now confused chunin, and here he had planned a whole speech and everything.

"Well it was a waste of time writing that down." He mumbled.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Oh right, uh what exam are you talking about?"

"The extra exam to raise our class rank, all we had to do was get this scroll to a clearing." Things were staring to make sense except two things one, how did academy genin get past the guards (the world will never know, but it happened) and who told them about it.

"Who told…." He ducked dodging a huge shurikin aimed for his head.

"Well Iruka I never thought you would get here first."

"Mizuki what is the meaning of this!"

"It's simple I just really." He appeared behind Iruka and put a kunai to his throat with a sly grin. "Hate this village and those demons." He grinned nothing could stop him now. He started to laugh like a manic. "Hahahaha… I have nothing to lose, hey Naruto do you know why the villagers hate you why they despise your very being?"

"No Mizuki it's forbidden!" He stabbed the knife into his shoulder and threw him onto the ground in a heap. He turned to the children who were ('_cough_' acting '_cough_') helpless.

"Quite! Naruto the reason is that you are a demon, a murderer, and a freak….. You are the nine tailed fox." He had hoped for Naruto to break down and his friends to run in fear. He did not expect them to start laughing out of control. Naruto finally spoke.

"No technically she's right here."

"She?" Naruto pointed to where Carl was with a big smile, and in a burst of smoke there was standing to see a twelve year old girl with blue hair and red eyes in his place. He for once didn't know what to say, this was to much for him.

"Wait wha…Ough." He was shut up with a dynamic entry to the back, courtesy of the Hokage. **(AN: didn't think he could do that did ya).**

"Good job guys, I'll take that scroll back and straighten this out, good job at the exam by the way." He had seen everything in his crystal ball and was gone in a swirl of leaves. If only he had seen a small-scale clone of the forbidden scroll just begging to be written on a permanent one. They couldn't help but smile at today's events.

* * *

**(AN: All right that's chapter one, so now they have a complete copy of the forbidden scroll, it only has jounin level jutsu and most need secrets only obtained in Kohona at that rank with promission from the Hokage order to preform but a few are useable currently. Character discription naxt chapter as well atheir jounin sensei. Well Ja ne, please review and ask questions, also the updates will be about a week between unless some thing happens) FlareXD.**


	3. Leaving the academy

**He he I forgot this before so, I do not own Naruto, Naruto characters, or a sane mind (though I wish I did). All right chapter two with all that was promised, well enjoy.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

*******/chapter 2 out of the academy/********

All of the graduating students were waiting for their team and new sensei. The teachers were actually afraid when they got near the dead silent class room fearing Naruto and co. had pulled another prank. Iruka was still to this day afraid of snails and he still hasn't found out how to do that with the school chairs, basically they weren't pretty. He shuttered slightly as the small group rushed to open the door and swung it open getting strange looks from the students. Seeing the classroom normal (except the silence), they only hoped it was, the pranks have had a tendency to happen at any given moment to anyone.

"W-well let's get started." He was still on edge ever sense last night, he was told everything about his favorite students, he glanced at 'Carl' and secretly wanted to see them in the Chunin Exams, hopefully against Sasuke in the third round, he wanted to see him get knocked around a bit when the time came (hmm… closet Sasuke hater?).**(AN: Ok teams are same except for team seven, so I'm skipping over those teams).**

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Toran Herari (This is an oc but he is basically a punching bag used to fill the missing slot so don't expect much) team sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Team nine will be Naruto Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi, and Carl Tokari team sensei is Hana Inuzuka." (The henges are going during the introductions but the tails and ears are still hidden, so bye Carl for a while).

"Wait sis is going to train them, she never told me." Kiba actually looked a little hurt but brushed it off. When everyone was assigned the teachers left and the jounin came in to get the teams, well most of them some were late (you know who).

"Team 10, I'm Sarutobi Asuma your sensei, please come with me." A dark haired man with a beard addressed. A black haired woman with red eyes came in, soon after he left.

"Team 8 I am kurenai Yuhi I will be your sensei please follow me." The three got up and left, hinata was still sad about not being on Naruto's team and angry that the purple haired girl was.

"Team nine I am Inuzuka Hana please follow me." She turned to Kiba. "Good luck little bro." he blushed at the comment but knew better them to yell back at his (Kiba proclaimed) demon of a sister. The group (mainly Naruto) had always gotten along well with the dog child so they should get along well with his sister. They went to a secluded park to do introductions. On their way Naruto made a cross with his fingers and said kai, but nothing happened, nothing Hana knew of at least while the others only wore large grins until they reached the spot.

"All right undo the henge I want to know what my team really looks like." In a burst of smoke they revealed themselves. Hana was impressed with their appearance. "Alright now introduce your selves, I'll start, my name is Hana Inuzuka, I like my little brother, dogs, and to train. I hate perverts and stuck up clan. My goal is to help you all reach your full potential and my dream is to master all of my clan's techniques." She motioned to Naruto to go first.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like Anko-Chan and Kyu-Chan, training, ramen, toads, and pranks. My goal is to become a powerful ninja and be able to protect my friends and loved ones. I hate people who disrespect others for no reason and quitters. My dream is to get respect from the village." Naruto stood at 5'7 with five red tails behind him and three whisker marks in each cheek; he wore a dark orange sleeveless shirt under a black trench coat with the kanji for toad on the back in orange. He wore black jeans that were light weight and allowed free movement. Next was Anko.

"I am Anko Mitarashi; my likes are Naru-Kun and Kyu-Chan, dango, snakes and training. My goal is to restore respect to the Mitarashi clan and the snake contract for what that traitor did. I hate perverts, crybabies, and people who only add to someone's pain. My dream is to be a powerful ninja." She stood at 5'6, had tied up purple hair, and wore her signature brown trench coat with the black kanji for viper on the back underneath she had a black sleeveless shirt (for mobility reasons), and a dark brown skirt. She had the same whisker marks and had five dark purple tails as well. And last but not least.

"My name is Kyubi Demoraki; I like Anko-Chan and Naru-Kun, training, meat, and foxes. My goal is to give the respect foxes deserve back to them, my dream is to surpass my father and live a happy life. I hate perverts, stuck up people, and abusers." Kyu was 5'6 same as Anko (who were both sporting C-cup breasts due to demon enhanced growth) with long blue hair, blood red eyes, and five dark blue tails as well as the same whisker marks as the other two. She was wearing a crimson red sleeveless shirt under a dark blue trench coat with the black kanji for fox breaking a diagonal black line on the back and a black skirt. They all wore steel toes boots for protection and hard hits, and wore their headbands on their arms under their trench coat sleeve. To put it plainly they looked feral and ready to kill, Hana couldn't help but smile at her team, badass looking and could conceal weapons yet not hinder movement, but was wondering how Kyu had been able to act like a boy so long and not get noticed, and she started to stare.

'_How did she pull that off, I could never do that, she must have a good reason?'_

"Like what you see?" Naruto teased.

"If it were my genin team I was looking at."

"What do you mean by that?" Anko asked.

"What I mean is that you aren't genin yet."

"Nani!" they shouted.

"What are you talking about we passed the exam!"

"Psh, that exam is so easy a toaster could do it (toaster discrimination!). No, that was only to weed out the incredibly useless from the would-be ninja. The survival exam is to test a team to see if they need another year at the academy or if they can become a genin."

"What do we have to do?" a determined Kyubi questioned.

"Oh no, you won't be taking it to day we will so it tomorrow morning, go rest up."

"We're fine now; we can take the survival exam!" Kyu shot back.

"No! We do it tomorrow get some rest, oh and don't eat breakfast." Hana crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Why not eat?" Anko asked.

"You'll throw up."

"Oh well, then we'll throw up then, we've been through worse." Kyu answered, the other two nodded in agreement. Hana face vaulted at this.

'_Ok, wasn't expecting that, these guys are really strange_.' "Whatever, just go home and come to training ground 17 at six a.m. alright."

"Alright, thanks sensei." replied Naruto. 'We could have done it today, we will pass this thing.' The three put up their henge and walked off.

'They are going to be fun to be around.'

* * *

Back at the academy we find team seven still waiting for their sensei.

"Were the heck is he it's been two hours." A ticked off Toran finally exclaimed.

"Maybe sensei is testing us, what do you think Sasuke-Kun?" a just as pissed, but happy on the outside, Sakura asked.

"He shouldn't keep an Uchiha waiting." Sakura went fan girl over the statement while Toran just rolled his eyed getting annoyed with the emo.

"Forget this he deserves punishment." Toran got up from his seat got a chalkboard eraser and put it in the slightly parted door.

"He is a jounin that wouldn't affect him." Sasuke jabbed.

"Shut up!"

"Don't yell as Sasuke!" Kakashi was I the hall almost at the door just putting away his book; he saw the eraser on the door and snickered.

"They are really idiots; I guess I'll humor them." He opened the door and got hit by the eraser; that wasn't all though the door clicked when he opened it that bothered him. Before he knew what was happening the floor boards broke and surrounded his feet and wire wrapped around his arms trapping him, huge globes of weird smelling goo started pelting him from seemingly no were, when the assault of goo ended he sighed in relief until he felt a tug on the wire of his right arm.

'Oh no.' He was ripped from the floor boards and sent flying through a window landing in a tree and fell down, the wire now broken. The worse part of this was that the good seemed to attract birds; he pushed out his chakra getting rid of them and most of the goo; he was pissed.

"Are you ok?" The team rushed to his side even Sasuke showing a hint of emotion.

"First impression, I hate you all." He didn't sound happy in the slightest and gave off a fair amount of killing intent. They now realized who this was.

"B-but I only put up the eraser s-sensei." Toran was shot an evil one eyed glare.

"Go to the roof for introductions." Kakashi ordered trying to restrain himself, they stood there in fear. "Now!" They scrambled to get there as fast as they could; yes day one of team seven was one they all wished they could forget. They failed to notice a small camera taping the whole affair.

* * *

The now henged group stopped at the academy to check the camera and pick it up seeing their trap's destruction set off; before heading home wondering what poor sap set off their trap. They walked home with the ever present hate glares following their every move. They were used to it; this has been going on for seven years, maybe even longer.

Women were whispering giving occasional hateful glances at them and drunks were picking up some random item: bottles, chairs, knives, looking with intent to kill. The group started to move faster.

"Sigh, will this ever stop?" he was happy with today's events but the glares and drunk mobs just never ended, it was now annoying if anything else.

"I don't think so Naru-kun." An equally annoyed Kyubi replied.

"Idiot villagers, at least were together, I think I'd have gone crazy if I didn't have you guys."

"That was very sweet Anko-Chan." She smiled at Kyu's comment.

"Come on let's cheer up tomorrow we become genin." She returned to her peppy self.

"Right!" they loved his positive attitude it kept them together. They walked up the apartment and with a fluid motion jumped up to the level that contained their rooms. But tonight something was different with Kyubi and Anko they seemed nervous.

"See you tomorrow Anko-Chan, Kyu-Chan."

"Night Naruto." They replied. He turned to open his door when the girls suddenly blushed, and each grabbed an arm pulling him to give him a kiss in the cheek Anko left, Kyu right. "Sweet dreams." They said seductively before they let go and rushed into their rooms with a deep blush leaving Naruto to just stare ahead with an equally dark blush.

'I don't understand what happened but I want it to happen again.' He knew he would sleep well that night. We find Anko in her room with a deep blush and holding her chest as her heart was beating extremely fast. 'I-I actually did it I hope he liked it.' Kyu was no different.

'I hope you sleep well Naru-Kun I know I will.' Kyu was just as embarrassed. They could only wonder what would happen in the exam the next day as they fell asleep with a content smile on their face.

**This was a short chapter yes but I wanted time to work on the first fight in the story. Now, yes Naruto using kai set the trigger for the trap but was hoping for a teacher because it so late into the day ending the academy with a bang; and also even after Kyubi started to be with them at age five they were still beaten, just they healed faster and they got away a little more often so they ended up more mature but fun loving. Also I have exams so the next chapter may be a bit late, just a warning. Thanks for reading and please review. FlareXD**


	4. Final Exams

**Alright exams are over for me, time for the next chapter. Just a bit for reference, they will be henged whenever they are in public of with someone that doesn't know about their true form, when they are home or training they are their real selves yet they always have a second stronger genjutsu on over their fox features (except for Naruto's whiskers) unless in a secluded or serious battle or asked to be in real form, for now and they have yet to read the scroll so they only have the one or two they made themselves and some basic Mitarashi clan techniques for Anko. I in no way own Naruto. **

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**********/ch 3 Final Exams/*********

"If all the rain drops, tasted like ramen cups, oh what a rain it would be, standing outside with my mouth opened wide ahahahah-ahahah-ahah-Beep!" Naruto woke to a blaring alarm clock that was quickly thrown into a wall. (A creepy announcer voice came out of no were. Introducing the new Ninclock, due to violent wake up habits among ninjas, this revolutionary device shuts off when it hits a wall, yes hits a wall, and remains intact. Greatly saving a ninja's well earned cash, Ninclocks are not resistant to fire, immense water pressure, lightning, or any other type of ninjutsu, or advance taijutsu. Buy now!)

'_I gotta stop falling asleep next to street stands, that thing is useful to save money but I still hate it, kills great dreams.'_ Naruto got up and did his morning rituals then sat down to his morning ramen. He was at his third bowl when Anko knocked on his door.

"Naruto come on you'll be late, Kyu already left, see you there." Naruto looked at the nearest clock it was 5:49 a.m.

'_Oh snap!'_ He quickly downed another two bowls before rushing out of the door. For sake of time he decided to roof jump there.

* * *

At training ground 17 we find Anko and Kyu resting at a tree.

"So about last night..." Anko trailed off with a light blush.

"I-I just wanted him to sleep well." Kyu's face was also heating up. 'Does she like him too?' Anko didn't buy it.

"R-right, that's it, same here." Same mistrust with Kyu. 'Maybe she has the same feelings, if that's true then...' their thoughts were cut off by the arrival of their favorite blond.

"Ya, made it." He smiled and waved to his friends and leaned against the tree. Hana arrived minutes later via Shunshin.

"Good you're all here, unlike a certain person." She mumbled the last part, they heard it of course.

"Who?"

"Forget about it, now to the exam. I will be testing your skills if you impress me I'll make you my genin team, if not then you all go back to the academy. You have until 6:45" She set the alarm on the clock. _'No use testing their teamwork, the reason they are on the same team was because the old man insisted that they were inseparable and splitting them up would be like walking into a dark dog filled alleyway dressed as a giant squirrel or being the mail deliverer to my clan; conclusion not good (her own personal analogies). Yet still the council disagreed who even came up with the council idea, anyway the Hokage trusts them; let's see what they got.'_

"If that's all then we got nothing to worry about." Anko grinned already predicting the outcome.

"This'll be fun." A slightly animalistic Kyubi said with the glint of anticipation in her eyes. Naruto simply stood behind them grinning at the remarks and his two lovely friends.

"You guys look ready to me, Begin!" At the announcement the two girls rushed at her with Naruto staying back. They went for the sides of her stomach but Hana flipped over them getting a kick to their backs. Naruto bound toward her (still in midair) and tried to introduce his fist to her jaw unfortunately she was much more skilled and grabbed his arm then threw him back. The moment she landed Kyu appeared to her left aiming an elbow to Hana's back once again Hana dodged '_Their faster than I thought, I'm barely picking up their movement.'_ A barrage of kunai came at her right; she reflected them swiftly with her own and threw it at a retreating Kyubi. Anko and Naruto then appeared above her trying to kick her, she backed away from this as they hit the ground, dust scattered. When it started to thin, there was Naruto grabbing Anko by the leg and he threw her top speed at Hana. She jumped to the side getting away from Anko.

"**Oni Tsume"*** Hana just got away from Kyu's jutsu.

'_Ok that was too close, their teamwork is great an in taijutsu I'd grade them at high chunin to low jounin, but their stamina is truly amazing, they don't even look winded yet, and that jutsu did they make it themselves it didn't feel normal, dead lasts yeah right.'_ She was brought out of her thoughts as the three of them began to draw huge amounts of chakra to their hands. '_Shit, gotta do something.'_

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu"**** Hana became more animal like before crouching down ready to attack.

"**Oni Tsume Mugendai!"*** **

"**Denkou Hanone!"**** **The two attacks clashed sending chakra everywhere. It was over seconds later the attack throwing them all back. Hana couldn't believe they could pull off a stunt like that. There was a poof behind her and out of nowhere a large snake tried to strike her _'Mitarashi'_. One solid punch sent it away but _a red fox appeared out of the disperse smoke some strikes to the neck and it too was gone 'So those two can summon.' _They went at each other again, forty-five minutes and many Oni Tsume, foxes, and snakes later they had yet to land a solid on the jounin (she did of course but all wounds healed in a matter of seconds). The alarm went off now they only hoped she was impressed.

"Dang" was all she could say near out of breath, looking around the field which could easily pass as a great mine field after photo, she couldn't believe the damage. _'They could easily win on stamina alone in most fights but those attacks were unreal and then the summoning, they were obviously holding some techniques back or still have some they are still learning, these guys are going to be regular jutsu tanks.'_

"D-did we pass?" Naruto was very anxious. _'Please say yes.'_ They all chanted in their heads.

"Why wouldn't I take such destructive little genin?" She grinned which spread to the rest of the group.

"Yay!" They hugged each other and jumped from joy.

"We did it we, really did it" Anko released her enthusiasm.

"We're ninja finally." Kyu exclaimed.

"And we ended up together this is great." The smiles split their faces. Hana felt her heart melt at their happiness and couldn't wait to train them. Secretly hoping she could show off their skills now to rub their skill in the other jounin's faces, ah if only, but not yet.

"Great job guys; but what was that one attack you pulled it felt weird?"

"We made the Oni Tsume ourselves it uses a lot of chakra to use though, and was actually really weak to begin with but the use of demon chakra fixes that, we can use both the power and the huge reserves of it to make it devastating, we can also use it with our tails but it takes longer to focus." Kyu explained.

"It was weak?" Hana couldn't believe that so Anko explained it to her.

"Only Naruto can use it with regular chakra because he is wind based but it is still not as strong, Kyu's and my main elements, fire and water, can't be released through the limbs yet so we have to rely on demon chakra, plus it is the best way for all of us." Hana understood now but something was bothering her.

"How do you know your elements?" It was Naruto's turn now.

"Well Kimimaro-sensei showed us."

"Kimimaro?"

"He is one of the few people to respect us, he actually lives in the same building as us and has a hard past but the is really nice. He taught us tree and water walking and showed us physical training methods, but that was about three years ago, he's so busy now." Hana would have to thank this person if she met him, he really lowered her work load teaching them chakra training and a start on physical training, as well as being nice to them unlike so much of the village.

"Well he sounds like a good person, anyway as my new genin team we will be training every day except for Sunday, your break day, here…. um…er… how about the clearing near here at seven, well do missions later so we can refine your skills first, though a word of warning D-rank missions suck but we have to do them." The half-demons face fell right along with their new sensei's at the mention of the infamous D-rank missions for they had read some while in the Hokage tower.

"Hai sensei." They were at least happy that they wouldn't do any soon and started to walk into the village (henged of course).

* * *

That night we find Hana walking into a bar to speak with the other jounin sensei whose team passed, they didn't look surprised to see her.

"Those three passed huh, I'm not a surprise with their how close they are." Kurenai said as Hana sat down. Kakashi grimaced at that comment.

"Something wrong?" Asuma asked. Kakashi nodded at this.

"My team sucks they have promise but their teamwork is terrible. *sigh* why do I have them in the same group?"

"They can't be that bad, can they?" Kurenai said hoping to help the students in his care.

"Sakura fainted from a low genjutsu after trying to get away from Toran to watch Sasuke, Toran fell into a hole he had dug for me, and Sasuke tried to use a weak fire jutsu underwater after taking me on alone, hopeless, and on the first day they all messed with me!" The others giggled remembering his recollection. "Not funny!"

"Just train them like you're supposed to." Kurenai sighed.

'_I feel sorry for them that day must have been a living hell.'_ This was the thought on the other's minds.

"Well I have Ino, Shikimaru, and Chouji as a team. They don't show very well now but they will have great teamwork soon." Great, Asuma was already boasting sighed the rest of the group.

"I have Kiba a loudmouth and young pervert, sorry Hana, Hinata with a terrible confidence problem, and Shino the walking bug filled tree." Kurenai didn't like her descriptions but it was all she could say and took a small sip of her alcoholic drink. "They at least have teamwork." She shot a quick glance at Kakashi who only sighed. "What about you Hana, they are the dead lasts?"

"Well I can't say I like the fact my brother is a pervert but…" She took a swig from her drink and gained a sadistic glint in her eyes at that fact of her brother. "My team passed and they seem really fun!" She wore a large grin. The rest of the group sweat dropped at her yelling except the ever overly energetic Gai.

"That is very youthful; however I believe my youthful companions and I wish to know of their skills!" Everyone but Hana started to move away from the alcohol enhanced yelling taijutsu specialist, but never the less agreed with him. She only smiled (drunk after stealing and drinking Kakashi's drink due to his lack of easy mouth use, still having some rational thought however).

"They only passed due to teamwork not skill, Naruto is a loudmouth brat, Anko is a closet fangirl to Naruto, and Carl is transsexual that likes Naruto, when I'm done with them they will be real ninja! Hopefully." she proudly yelled and lied (that last part is technically true) with her arms crossed then proceeded to laugh. She had overheard the girls and could piece it together with their reactions, and she wanted to help them but believed they should do that themselves, however she was still unsure of Naruto's feelings.

"T-that sounds really messed up." Kurenai said voicing the other's thoughts due to Hana's confidence in the 'failure' of a team. _'Wow… she is really drunk, she's actually laughing with Gai, wait….oh no, why did we decide to meet in a bar again?'_ At this point all other life in the building had left from fear, remembering the last time Hana and Gai got drunk in the same bar. "Guys… shit they left." The usually never swearing but partly drunk Kurenai announced seeing the other jounin bolting. She then did the smart thing and ran out of the door frantically, as soon as she exited, the building suddenly exploded with fire as Hana and Gai jumped out of the roof laughing like manics drunkenly fighting. The north section of the village didn't sleep as shouts of youth and dogs rang until two A.M. when the Hokage and fifty (half now injured) anbu stopped the fighting, with more fighting. The two awoke the next morning with a massive hangover, many bruises, and for some reason were tied to chairs, in the Hokage tower.

"How many times have I told you two to stay as far away from alcohol as possible *sigh*." They both suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"I have done such unyouthfulness; I must repent by running around the village on my hands two hundred times!" Gai yelled. Sarutobi seeing them in a sane state of mind (well sane in Hana's case anyway) let them go.

"It's ok Gai but you may want to look at a clock instead." They panicked and looked at a clock; it was six fifty-eight.

"Dang" Hana yelled as they completely forgot the event; she jumped out of the window, while Gai took to running out the door at immense speed as they were late for their teams.

"*Sigh* Why are all the good ninjas crazy, what will their teaching do to their students." The Hokage shuttered at the thought. _'I'm too old for this, and would a 'thank you for not punishing us' be too much to ask!' _

* * *

**Jutsu list:**

***Oni Tsume: Demon claw, user gathers chakra in a limb and with a swift movement releases it sending a destructive wave at an opponent. B-ranked Ninjutsu. Personally made by FlareXD.**

**** Shikyaku no Jutsu: beast man clone, user becomes more animalistic joints move to allow the use of legs and arms to move, we all know what it is. Naruto and gang are able to move like this without need of the jutsu due to the half-demon transformation.**

***** Oni Tsume Mugendai: Demon Claw Infinity, this uses the same principle as Demon Claw except with the use of tails each of them is capable to use five currently, with all three of them using it at once you get fifteen Demon Claws at half power unfortunately but it is none the less dangerous. A-rank Ninjutsu. Personally made by FlareXD.**

****** Denkou Hanone: lightning fang, same as the Inuzuka's piercing fang but Hana added lightning to it, increasing the damage. A-ranked Ninjutsu. Personally made by FlareXD.**

**Hope you like it this was my first fight scene sorry if it sucked I'll try harder next time, please review I actually read those. See ya FlareXD.**


	5. Mission's start

**Whooooooo! Chapter time. I do not own Naruto in any way. I am not confident showing the training with my current writing skills so it will just be an over view. And I am truely hurt no one reviewed. Mean persons, I need some feed back *sob*. **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_inner voices"_

***********/Ch 4 Mission start/********

It has been two weeks since the incidence at the bar and the jounin took their teams. While the other teams did missions team 9 was training. The regular day varied from 17-18 hours with scattered rest times (complete able due to their demon stamina). Anko mastered most of her clan jutsu and was near perfecting the rest; Kyu was able to learn advanced claw using techniques with Hana's help, and Naruto found he had a talent in Fūinjutsu. They have learned shadow clone no jutsu and finished learning all the rest of the techniques in the scroll. Each gained near split second reflexes, jounin speed, and mastered their chakra element, along with high chakra control (demon quick regeneration plus Kage Bunshin equals very large progress). Yes they were now at least mid-jounin rank and over jounin when in 'demon mode'. Yet they lacked experience which is why they decided on taking missions now.

"They are what!" The Hokage took their skill level by surprise.

"You heard me they can all could match my level, now… we will not do D-rank!" She thrust her arm in the air enthusiastically. The old leader only sighed; it was true they were far too ahead to do D's.

"B-but you can't just skip those it's…."

"They're freaking D-rank what good are they?!"

"That may be, but to just skip them is moving too fast, i can't just allow it to move that far ahead."

"Um Hokage-sama… it's not like we're asking for A-rank mission or anything just a C-rank at least…pleeeeeeaaasseeee?" Kyu said trying to look as innocent as possible (though as Carl it was a bit creepy), the group then started to use 'puppy face no jutsu' on him (yes all of them, including Hana). The Hokage knew he was being tricked, that he had to hold out longer and prove his position as village head but….

'_It's too cute ahhhhhhhhhh can't… resist…face.'_ He was losing the fight (who ever beats that jutsu?). "Ok fine one C-rank mission that's it, then D-ranks after ok, happy now?" In his mind a little chibi Hokage with the word dignity on his hat was yelling at and stomping on another mini Hokage with the word love on his hat _"You idiot why do you always make us fall for that?"_ The real Hokage, ignoring his inner turmoil for the moment, decided to inform them of what their mission was about. "*Sigh* this mission is very important… it will require an iron will, determination, intense focus…"

"Get on with it!" They were dying under the tension.

"Your mission is to go to wave, escorting..." insert insanely focused ninja. "This piece of paper." They deadpanned.

"What the heck old man; why were you working us up like that!" Kyu shouted angrily.

"No really it's important…um... you see yesterday team 7, who did a number of D-rank missions I might add, asked for a higher ranking mission as well, so their mission was to take a bridge builder to wave for their mission, however we… I mean he 'alone' went to a bar and got drunk the night before and forgot his blueprints. I happened to come upon them the next day after waking up in the… I mean 'looking' in the bar and finding it on the counter." He laughed nervously. The group sweat dropped picturing the real even of the two of them getting drunk and falling asleep at a bar while trying to discuss the bridge's deign.

"Riiiiiiight, old man you have a drinking problem. What are the standards for Hokage nowadays?" Naruto was showing slight fear in that statement now knowing that their leader got drunk on weekends.

"Hmph…if you think I'm bad you should see the council." He mumbled.

"What!?"

'_Riiiiiiight….they all have super human hearing… I think they just lost all respect for this village's leadership, whelp no reason lying about it now.'_ "Well, I only drink when my schedule allows it and even then long and far between, like all of my breaks, and also I do my best for the village and sacrifice; but the council, all of them, except for some clan heads, are insanely greedy for power, money, everything. They have gained too much influence to be disbanded and are always using numbers to allow most of their laws to exist. I had used most of my power allowing the dislike, for instants Naruto, to live. Out of the two of us I think they are the greater evil and another thing…!" As the Hokage was ranting team 9 suddenly found the exit looking better and better each passing second.

"Sarutobi, calm down!" Hana was doing her best to stop him from dying of stroke soon and to try and leave as soon as possible.

"*Sigh* Ok I'm good sorry about that. Here take the plans and find Kakashi's team in wave. I have the client's name here so ask around for him and give him the papers, if anything should happen, say one of them got injured while there, stay and support the team." They nodded and walked off happy to get away from more reasons to not feel safe at home at night. "Alright they're gone." A dark cloaked figure stepped out of a shaded corner.

"Lord Hokage…. is it really necessary for me to dress like this?" he sweat dropped at his dark clothes that only hid someone in darkness not at mid day.

"Of course it feels cool doesn't it, do you have it?"

"Yes, but why does this just feel so wrong?" The figure stepped into the light revealing an unimportant old man; he reached in his pocket got a package and gave it to his leader.

"It has to be this way, don't want this to become public or for them to find out." He grinned as he held the latest edition of Ichi Ichi Paradise, Suna edition. The other man walked out of the room with his head held low trying to not draw more attention to himself that he already way in his dark outfit.

'_Why does he always call my store asking to do this just to hide from the already suspicious women population?'_ He shuttered _'Oh yea, he is surrounded by many powerful and extremely scary ninja women, some even rivaling Tsunade when in 'pervert killing mode' great now I feel sorry for him.'_ The Hokage's room was sealed that night with none of the perverse giggles leaving the sound proof room.

Back to team 9; with Naruto's personally made sealing scrolls they had everything they needed for a long term mission already stored and left minutes after getting the plans and sealing them in one of Hana's scrolls. They left for the village in the wave at a slow pace for they were in no rush to get the mission done and approached the village two days later.

"Is this it?" Anko stared at the terrible looking street, the begging children and all the sickly.

"Wow, this looks like it could use a new coat of paint." They agreed with Hana's comment. "Let's ask around for the old man." Unfortunately for them the streets were filled with weirdoes. They first asked a man looking to be in his 60's.

"Excuse me; do you know where the bridge builder Tazuna lives?" The man looked at them strangely.

"Oh what nice bears sorry but I have no honey."

"Uh sir we aren't bears." Kyu tried hoping being polite would get the information.

"No I don't like it myself but it smells nice." He responded oblivious as ever.

"Uh are you alright old man?" Anko wasn't really sure how to respond.

"Alright if you really want some honey i can try to find some, Hm." He got into a thinking pose.

"Uh...look sorry to bother you but we are not bears and we would like to know if you know where a man named Ta..." Naruto was cut off.

"Hey Sari do you have any honey for the bears!?" He yelled into the nearest building. A strange man that could use a tan and seemed to have a limp shuffled over to them from a nearby door and stared at them for a full minute.

"Um."

"I get clingy when I sleep." His strangly disfigured face held a sugestive gaze at the group. They moved as quickly as possible to get away from the awkward men wearing the 'I-was-just-completely-disturbed-and-want-to-get-away-from-there-now' face.

"Let's only speak to people with children with them, preferably women." Hana stated.

"Hai." Was their shaky unison response. They found a woman in her mid-twenties with a small child anout five and asked her next, wishing her saner (it's a real word) than thier last encounter.

"Hey; do you know where Tazuna the bridge builder lives?" The woman looked skeptically at them.

"Who do you work for?" Hana pointed to her headband on the side of her belt the others shifted their coats to the side to reveal theirs.

"We are ninja of the leaf village here on a mission." The woman suddenly looked overjoyed.

"Tazuna-sama lives in the house on the top of that mountain there." She pointed to the east eagerly.

"Arigatou." They replied and started to their new destination. They came upon one of the best looking houses in the village and knocked on the door by five p.m.

"Yes; who are you?" A young woman looking to be in her early twenties opened the door she seemed frightened however.

"Is this the house where Tazuna lives?" Hana guessed this was his daughter.

"Tsunami stop they could be with the enemy!" Kakashi rushed to the door as fast as his crutches could carry him, when he saw them he paled.

"Kakashi-san what is it, why do you look so pale." Tsunami feared the group was really the enemy and backed away. Hana only grinned at her colleague.

"So the Cyclops finally got hurt, what happened, bandits get a lucky hit or are you just losing your touch?" His eye twitched at the statement and cockey smile.

"No! That could never happen to me, I just ran out of chakra, and it was a strong opponent, and..." If he wasn't flailing his arms while still staying on the crutches they may have believed him. He suddenly composed himself. "This isn't a C-rank mission anymore; the client lied to us, Zabuza's here." Team 9 smiled wildly finding that they can get some action finally (Hana made some clones learn all of the high ranking missing Nin).

"They're allies, oh then please come in, you wish to see my father correct, follow me." She opened the door and led them to them into the kitchen/dining room before Kakashi could question the strange reaction. There at the table sat the rest of team 7 an old man and a kid.

"Oh great, now the dead lasts are here." Sasuke groaned.

"We didn't hire another team why are you here?" The man seemed to not believe them.

"We came by order of the Hokage apparently you forget these." She unsealed the blueprints and handed them to him.

"That explains why I couldn't find them, thanks."

"Now we have another thing to take care of." Naruto started to advance toward team 7 a sadistic gleam in his eyes. His two friends joined him.

"Hokage-sama did say if any of the genin were injured we could stay."

"N-no let's just use Kakashi as that and not cause a mess."

"Hana-sensei is no fun." Anko pouted.

"Like you losers could touch us." They only ignored Sasuke's insult because they knew he was far weaker than them.

"You mean unlike how you touch yourself?" Anko countered.

"Shut up loser at least my family wasn't full of traitors" An annoyed Sasuke grumbled.

"Tha-that's..."

"Enough! This is a missing jounin were talking about, we need all the help we can get. Hana we were going to start training tomorrow morning care to join us they need to get stronger quickly?" Naruto and Kyu meanwhile were comforting Anko who was close to crying because that insult ran deep especially if it was from someone their age (even if it was Sasuke).

"Alright." Hana knew they could take Zabuza already however why pass up a chance to have them taught by a genius, She felt sorry for Anko and gained more disrespect for Sasuke.

"Why do they have to train with us they'll only hold us back." Sakura shrieked. Toran twitched at her voice, he unlike the rest of his team hoped Anko was ok but didn't think she needed his concern for fear of making her angry (Anko was always sadistic in class so he held a slight fear for her and not used to seeing her like this).

"Why do we have to train with them?" Team 9 didn't know what to expect but decided to play along, first they had to act their characters like they used to do yet held some hostility for making Anko cry.

"Alright that's settled we will start bright and early tomorrow at six." He limped over to his room to get some much needed rest.

"Why do you try, Gato will kill you all, there are no such things as heroes they only die!" The once silent child yelled. Team 7 ignored him but team 9 was interested in why he would speak out so suddenly. He ran out to his room sobbing all the way.

"I'm sorry you see soon after Gato came into rule he killed Inari's stepfather my second husband. Inari loved him and he was a great man; however he spoke against Gato's tyranny and was killed for it, Inari has been like this ever since." Naruto, Anko, and Kyu looked at her faces neutral before standing up abruptly and left the room. The remaining people in the room except Hana held questioning looks to their behavior. "Did I say some thing wrong?"

"Well...you probably don't know this but they've lived worse lives than anyone here."

"My clan was killed, they are only helpless losers that makes them the worst I don't think so." Sasuke said not believing that.

"Sasuke-kun has such a dark past let me help you though the memories." Sakura was in full agreement with him having the worst life, and she being pushed off by him yet again after trying to hug him. The others were just waiting to hear the full story, they all had seemed so cheerful.

"You had the entire village waiting on your every demand; at birth they were alone no parents to love them even for a short time." Hana glared at Sasuke. "They were sent and soon kicked out of an orphanage then beaten for things they were only said to have done only having each other. Hate, fear, hunger, and pain; these were common for them each and every day, they have had the hardest life of anyone, and they didn't turn emo." Everyone but Sasuke and Sakura seemed moved by their past. The two lost in their own thoughts completely ignoring

"Hey Inari." Kyu knocked on his door with Naruto and Anko at her sides. The boy opened his door fresh tears still in his eyes.

"Wada you want?"

"Stop your blubbering!" They yelled in an angry tone. He fell over at the outburst.

"B-but I…" Naruto hit him on the head, not hard but not softly either.

"No, you still have a family; a mother to love you a grandfather to share time with, your life is nothing to cry about so stop it, you have great life chear up!" Anko yelled picking him up and shaking him back and forth. They all left in a rush afterwards.

_'What's their problem?'_ Inari got up slowly he didn't know what just happened. His mother told him their story when he asked about them hours later, they were right he really did have nothing to cry about compared to them.

_'Dang their life sucked, I feel bad now.'_ He didn't cry himself to sleep that night, he too lost in thought about how they can be so happy and decided to try happiness himself.

* * *

**Right sorry for the long seemingly pointless chapter, I'm trying but my mind is a jumble of insanity, like which part of a money tree would be money, the leaves or the fruit? Anyway I promise more action next chapter. Please review. Ja ne, FlareXD.**


	6. Mission's end

**Next chapter is here, I do not own Naruto in any way. And thanks to those who reviewed this chapter.**

"Speech."

'_Thought'_

"_Whispering" _

*********/Ch 5 mission/********

* * *

The ninja all woke bright and early ready for training.

"Wonder what he has taught them so far?" Naruto wondered.

"Well Kakashi is known as a genius ninja, so I would expect them to be very far ahead." Hana explained. They arrived at a small clearing all wanting to know what training the legendary copycat ninja had planned.

"You will each train today by..." Suspenseful pause. "Climbing trees." His team was confused wondering how climbing trees will help until he demonstrated then they were in awe; team nine however had dead panned at the low level training when they had expected so much more, they let their minds wonder around the teacher.

'_They haven't even gotten here yet, what the heck have they been doing for so long, this is one of the first lessons, *sigh* he really is late for everything isn't he.'_ Hana thought in disbelief.

'_Wow, they are that weak?'_ Thought Anko.

'_He's qualifies as a genius?'_ Kyu wondered.

'_That's just lazy.'_ Naruto sighed. They completely lost all respect for the man and ignored the instructions already knowing them, while team seven was all ears, and tried to think of a way out of this. Naruto thought of a way first.

"This looks hard, Sensei could you come here for a second?"

"Sure Naruto." She walked over to him and pulled him aside. _"You three already know this what are you going to do?"_

"_Hana-sensei is there anything we can do out of sight but still here, it would draw too much attention if we just left to train, we are still keeping a low profile."_

"_Well there is one thing, it is for high jounin chakra control that I haven't taught you it seems perfect."_

"_What do we do?"_

"_Everyone fall from the trees when you go up them to the others you will appear to be terrible however push out chakra out of all of the chakra points on that side of your body to slow your fall it takes great chakra control to push pure chakra together like a cushion to do so, also Naruto no wind element just pure chakra otherwise it won't help with anything."_

"_Sounds perfect."_ Naruto replied. The half-demons let loose a smirk they had all heard it due to their great hearing the others had started not caring, where as Kakashi had already left feeling tired again. "That makes sense thanks sensei." Naruto replied with his usual smile. And they began at first they could only slow down by a second but it eventually became easier team seven was none the wiser. This continued for ten hours.

"Losers." The group of 12 year olds stumbled to the door hurt and tired from falling to the ground so many times, although team nine healed it was still uncomfortable to hit the ground so many times.

"What happened to you?" Tsunami looked at them all covered in dirt and Toran, Sakura, and Sasuke covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Training." They simply replied and walked in to the smell of dinner.

"Itadakimasu!" was the last thing said between the ninja before they began to eat.

* * *

In a building deep in the woods we find one of our favorite missing nin.

"Zabuza-sama, are you ok you look pale?"

"No Haku I'm fine, I just can't feel my limbs and I am exhausted."

"Well I could always..." Her sentence was stopped by Gato with two guards rudely throwing open the door (and yes her, I think it could be either way really, but for this story Haku is a woman age 15).

"You're supposed to be killing that bridge builder not lying down and relaxing you worthless…!" in a second Haku had a kunai at Gato's neck.

"Zabuza-sama is not worthless; he will go after the old man when he has healed, leave now or die." She said in a cold voice.

"Y-you can't do that I own you and…"

"Uh… sir they're missing nin they could kill us in seconds, I wouldn't anger them." The guard to his left replied shakily.

"Fine then." He left quickly not having a death wish.

"Zabuza-sama with your condition I'll make a remedy for you, don't worry, I'll be back and you'll be good as new." She left the room with a happy smile not catching Zabuza pale further.

"Copy-nin Kakashi I will destroy you for that trick and those genin too, and then you're next Kage." He shuttered. "That is if I survive more of Haku's herbs, why does she always mix them up, last batch made my hair grow to a girls length and I couldn't stop smiling like a ten year old girl, complete with rosy cheeks." He cringed at the memory it happened a year ago when he became famous for the bandaged mouth and headband. _'At least no one knew the real reason for the look but now I'm stuck with the annoying bandages even though it wore off, *sigh* I'm dead with that one aren't I?'_

* * *

It had been two days sense then and the teams were still training at the current time of 8:00 p.m.

"*Pant* let's head *pant* back I think *phew* this is enough." Toran was obviously drained.

"Head back if you want I'm staying out tonight I feel so close to getting it." Naruto chimed energetic as ever.

""Then we'll stay too Naruto-kun, we are a team after all." Anko added.

"Che." Sasuke walked off not giving a hoot his team rushed to catch up each mumbling something about stamina freaks.

"Looks like were alone, do you really feel like training?" Kyu asked.

"No, not really, I'd rather spend this night with two beautiful ladies, now if only I could find some." He shifted his gaze at them, they all dropped their henge.

"Stop it." They playfully hit his sides.

"Sorry, come on, one of my clones found something yesterday." He led them to a dark clearing about five minutes later.

"Naruto?"

"Give it a second." He waved his hand releasing some chakra. Fire flies filled the field the trees were framed by their light, the moon glowed slightly brighter, the stars hung lightly in the night sky, the flowers of the field mixed together giving off a sweet scent. "So…what you think?"

"Wow, Naru-kun." Kyu was in awe.

"It's so beautiful." Anko was the same. Naruto throwing caution to the wind decided to confess at this perfect setting.

"Not as beautiful as the two of you."

"Narut…?" They were cut off.

"We've been together so long and...I....I, sorry forget it. His eyes fell to the ground.

"Naru-kun please tell us

"I-I think I've... that I... have fallen in love with both of you...I'm sorry but I-I can't decide between you, I-I can't…I can't hurt either of you, I don't know what to do." He was close to tears at this point, his face burned crimson from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry for killing the moment." He turned away expecting them to yell at him for being so stupid or having feelings for them. _'I really am an idiot…'_ He didn't expect to have them latch onto his arms.

"You could never ruin a moment Naru-kun." Anko said both girls were in tears.

"Idiot, I...I love you too Naru-kun!" Kyu shouted she turned dark red.

"Same here, I love you too Naruto-kun!" Anko cried equally as red. Naruto was shocked he wasn't rejected.

"Bu-but you two I-I don't want to hurt you in choosing between..."

"Then don't choose, I could never live without you or Anko-chan." Kyu hugged him harder.

"And I can't live without Kyu-chan or Naruto-kun." She whipped some of her tears away on her sleeve.

"You two… really…I… thank you." He returned their hug. "Let's rest." He held them tightly and jumped up to a high branch of a nearby tree, sat down and held them in his arms. "Looks like I get two vixens." He had a mischievous smile across his face.

"Two hot vixen." Anko added. They kissed him first Kyu than Anko and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

That morning Anko awoke to find that she was using Naruto as a pillow along with Kyubi.

'_So it wasn't a dream, Yay, I'm with Naruto and Kyu now.' _She snuggled closer hoping to be relaxed a bit longer. A twig snapped nearby waking them all up and putting them on high alert to their annoyance.

"_It's a human, female, but I don't recognize the smell, who is it?"_Kyubi henged again and started to close the distance on the unknown scent.

"Hello who's there?" A female voice could be heard in the small opening in the trees.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as they emerged from behind the trees not fully trusting someone so calm around strangers.

"Ah… my names Haku, why are you three out in the forest so early." She said politely. _'That's right just smile and wave Haku smile and wave.'_

"We were training here… anyway, why are you out here?"

"I'm out picking herbs for my companion who is ill…you are…ninja correct?"

"Uh yes, we are, we're here helping out another team, they're under a man named Kakashi Hatake." Her eyes widened before she composed herself quickly.

'_Reinforcements this I bad, what do I do?'_

"Seeing that reaction you must be that hunter nin they talked about." Anko smiled.

'_I'm screwed.' _She jumped back senbon already in her hands. "I'll kill you now." She had lost the entire happy demeanor she held before.

"Hold on, we'd like to propose a deal." Naruto said, they were waving their arms to show they meant no harm.

"What type of deal?"

"Just answer a question and then I'll tell you."

"Go on." She didn't change her stance any.

"You don't seem like a cold blooded killer, so why are you trying to kill an innocent for an amount of money you may never get fighting high level ninja and then believing Gato?" she flinched at his words.

"It's true, I hate killing… however I am a weapon for Zabuza-sama my precious person, and he wants to get the money to go back to the village in the mist by any costs to kill the Mizukage." She looked away, face darkening at her own words.

"Uh, wouldn't you both just get killed on sight?" Kyu pointed out.

"W-well we'll find a way."

"Look the deal was to come back to Konoha with us however it seems it'll never work, you just want to make him happy, then…" Naruto was unsure of what to say.

"Look here's the new offer, the moment your deal goes sour with Gato, because he's been known to ruin deals, we'll pay you to guard Wave from another tyrant, and he gives up his useless revenge, what do you say."

"And if we get paid after we are supposed to kill you, what will happen?" She countered.

"Then this offer is null and we kill each other until there's a winner or something happens." Naruto gave his best grin.

"Sounds good to me, on behalf of Zabuza-sama, I agree to your terms."

'_She actually agreed to that.'_ They sweat dropped. "Well then tell your master of the deal and comply with the demands, until we meet again, Haku." They bowed their heads politely before turning to leave.

"By the way, I'm a boy." She expected for them to stand shocked as she walked away.

"And so am I but then we'd both be lying huh? Ja ne." Kyu just gave a sly grin before the group shunshined away.

'_Okay…Strange bunch, but…how did they know, am I that obvious now, and how the heck is he a girl!?' _

* * *

It had been three days since then, their training was completed, Hana was told of the deal between Haku and her team, team nine gotten up the tree for their 'first time' on the last day of training, they were all currently at the bridge guarding Tazuna. They were currently resting on the metal crates watching the men work, well team seven was, Hana's group decided on helping out the workers (no jutsu of course) wanting to get it done and get home faster.

"How much longer?" Toran yawned.

"I'd say another few days at least, go help them if you're so bored." Kakashi said looking up from his book for a second before returning to his precious treasure.

"N-no I'm good." They didn't notice the fog starting to creep in.

"Wait, is it getting colder to you guys?" Sakura shivered. *clap* *Clap* *Clap!* the sound echoed over the bridge.

"Who's there?"

"Sharingan Kakashi so this is our next battle field, now…prepare to die." A pillar of ice shot between team seven separating them.

"What the heck?" The missing nin appeared on the finished side of the bridge the mist seemed to part for them.

"Sasuke take the hunter nin, Zabuza die, **Katon, Endan** **No Jutsu!"* **A large flame ball shot from his mouth he pushed his headband up as soon as it was out. Zabuza rushed forward, jumped over the ball of flames, and aimed for a deadly vertical slash. Kakashi jumped back starting hand signs while Sasuke engaged Haku. Team nine, hearing the blast, rushed towards the action.

"**Gatsūga!"**** yelled Hana, who was already using the four legs technique and had summoned her canine companion, rushed at Zabuza in two swirls of gray. He however blocked them with his blade.

"Are you all right?" The half demons had made it to Tazuna and his two guards.

"Were fine but the Uchiha is in trouble you need to help him." Toran may not have liked him but he was his team member.

"Right, stay alert." 'Carl' added before they rushed to what looked to be a dome of ice.

"Sasuke you ok?" Naruto yelled.

"Losers, get away, he's too strong, run!"

'_He must be in trouble to be showing concern.'_ Was their uniform thought, the group rushed in to find Sasuke looking like a giant pincushion.

"I said to stay out, I can almost see him." Sasuke had somehow been able to awaken his Sharingan in the fight but was still losing. Haku threw a dozen or more needles at him rendering the Uchiha unconscious on contact. Hana's last attack (a blast of wind) had missed but allowed Kakashi the time to immobilize Zabuza with his pack of ninja hounds, and he began charging his lightning blade.

"Seems like you've lost Haku-san." Anko said pointing at her obviously dead master.

"I might as well kill you three before I'm killed this will be my last present to Lord Zabuza, these mirrors are unbreakable you're all dead."

"Not likely." They each made identical hand signs.

"**Hitoshirezu Oni No Jutsu!"*** **Haku felt a great wave of demonic chakra coming from the three children (now in real form) in front of her.

"W-what are you?" She launched a volley of ice senbon at the demonic looking children only to have them knocked back.

"**Fūton, Kusari Ha Soyokaze No Jutsu!"****** Kyu released five small chakra spheres at Haku. She jumped into another mirror trying to escape but it simply flowed her before hitting her in the stomach going right through the mirror.

"Wha- what did you do to me?" Her mirror shattered putting her on the ground in front of them.

"That jutsu has a fun little effect, but why tell an enemy." Naruto grinned. They began to close in on her claws burning with chakra.

"N-No ge-get away from m-me.** "Hy****ō****ton, S****ō****ryū B****ō****fūsetsu!"******* A black dragon made of snow rose up a story tall before exploding on its own. "Why."

"Times up, Haku-chan." Kyu grinned manically along with her friends before swinging down with their chakra covered arms to impale her. Haku was too scared to move. Zabuza was struggling to get out of the way of Kakashi who was now running with a fully charged lightning blade. That moment a boat stopped along the left side of the bridge. They each looked up from their attacks still unable to stop.

"You worthless missing nin I was going to finish you off here but it seem you're going to die now, bye scum."

"Well this timing sucked." Team Nine sighed, and the attacks struck vital points Zabuza had a deep hole in his chest and his blood spattered across the bridge, Haku had three clawed hands cutting her to ribbions and died before even feeling the pain the great mist duo had died at the hands of Konoha ninja. Team nine's jutsu faded to show four bloody teens still breathing but unconscious with needles sticking everywhere in a shattering dome of ice (genjutsu to make it look like Sasuke and defeated Haku with him holding a kunai piercing her heart and the others were off to the side). The rest of the miss dissipated and Zabuza fell, the ones still capable of fighting glared at Gato.

"Well done, now if you would kindly join them." He waved his hand signaling the bandits around him to attack. The hoards closed in on the ninja but were stopped by an arrow shot; there stood Inari with the entire village backing him up easily doubling the enemy's numbers, they held urderous glares on their features. The bandits stared at the make shift army of villagers, then to the angered leaf ninja flring their chakra and killing intent before making their brave…

"I want to live!" Random bandit one shouted as he ran away. Er… cowardly decision. Soon he was followed by his other paid companions each jumping into the sea even to get away.

"Yay we won thanks to the ninja." They stared to cheer and laugh.

"Hey, stop it, look around you some of them are injured get the doctors." One not totally clueless villager yelled. Kakashi sighed as he put away his eye and pulled out his book while Hana jumped onto the ship grabbing Gato from behind who was trying to sneak away quietly.

"You're dead." She said in a cheery voice before slitting his throat a pure look of terror was left on his now frozen face.

* * *

It had been two days sense the battle of the bridge, the teams had recovered, the bridge had been finished and the mist ninja's bodies had been buried. The teams were at the gates giving a farewell wave before leaving. It had been easy enough to convince Sasuke he had killed Haku by just saying he had done it in blind fury, his annoying arrogent voice was continuesly running about how he had saved the dopes after they had messed up, and they were still safe from unwanted questions.

"Goodbye, thanks for everything!" Tazuna called after them before they were out of sight. "Oh yes, we need a name for this new bridge, any ideas?" A man in his mid-twenties with a kendo stick on his back stepped forward.

"I say we name it after our savior's." He whispered the last part to the old carpenter who smiled. "that's a great name, with my approval I name this the great Kenage Kokonotsu Bridge, any objections?" A thunderous roar of approval was taken as a no. (This means the heroic nine, referring to team nine, sense Hana killed Gato, her team helped out with the bridge construction, and gave them hope; while team seven just ate their food, killed two used mist ninja, and were surprisingly rude to the populous).

"We owe you much more for giving our lives back." The man turned around to leave the party not wanting to celebrate the victory he felt he only hindered. He was about a yard away when a young girl walked up next to him putting an arm around his shoulder.

"We need to help them now, I mean after all we've done."

"I wasn't planning on leaving them I finally feel accepted. Those three are going to go far, am I right Haku?"

"Extremely, Zabuza-sama, and they were right, why throw your life away for pointless revenge."

"I could never kill that Kage if I wanted, I see that now, well this looks like this is our second chance, let's not ruin it." They walked into the town they planned to protect from now on. Down a dirt path a mile away team nine heard every word happy smiles shown on their faces at their accomplishments as they returned home.

**Jutsu list:**

***Katon, Endan** **No Jutsu, Fire release: Flame bullet technique, user release a stream of ball of chakra depending on the time used in the buildup of chakra before release, C-rank ninjutsu. **

**** Gatsūga, Duel piercing fang, Inuzuka family technique you should know this by now, D-rank taijutsu. **

***** Hitoshirezu Oni No Jutsu, Hidden demon technique, Used to release demon chakra visible to only those who the users choose to show it to, When it simple looks like they are normal and fighting to those outside, inside they can release any attacks without it being seen, however any effect to the surrounding area be visible when technique is released. A-rank Genjutsu, made by FlareXD.**

****** Fūton, Kusari Ha Soyokaze No Jutsu, Wind release: chained leaf breeze technique. Though it is a wind class jutsu anyone with chunin level control can use it, this technique is made for the main purpose to defeat clones, this forces your own chakra into someone's chakra network giving you some control over it, much like shadow possession or mind control jutsu. It causes any damage a clone takes to the original, at a higher level of control that the one the attack is placed on, a user is able to disrupt their jutsu to an extent (example Haku was scared and had a less chakra control that Kyubi so she was able to stop Haku's attack when it was formed). If the opponent has a higher chakra control then the technique is basically useless. C-rank ninjutsu, make by FlareXD**

******* Hy****ō****ton, S****ō****ryū B****ō****fūsetsu, Ice style: black dragon blizzard, a large black dragon shaped torrent of ice and snow attack the target. B-rank Ninjutsu.**

**And done, how was it? Please review (I need them). Yes they lived, they were replaced at the last second using a Kawarimi and genjutsu on some steel girders by Hana who wasn't attacking at the moment. The deal was dead but they are still going along with it as repayment for saving their lives, a stick is henged into his blade at the grave and his wood sword is really his huge blade. Naruto, Kyubi, and Anko would have used better jutsu, but the bridge would have shown the damage from jutsu Sasuke didn't know thus blowing their cover,and this was my first romance scene sorry if it didn't meet your standards, I really am trying though. Ja ne FlareXD.**


	7. Back to the village

**Next chapter is here, thanks for the rewiews, it is at 23 now Yay, please critisize if you want! I do not own Naruto in any way, let's get this insanity induced party started.**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'**Inner Demon'**

"_Whispering"_

********/Ch 6 back to the village/********

The teams had arrived back to Konoha and had just finished their mission report. They went separate ways soon after, something about uselessness being contagious or something.

"So mean." Team nine said as soon as they were out of hearing distance.

"Forget them; you guys did great on your first mission and…" She gave them a knowing look with a sly smirk, the children started to blush.

"Stop it Sensei!" They screamed.

"But you all look so cute when you're angry." She snickered at them they only got redder. "So, when's the wedding?" They became wide eyed as well as creating a new dark color before shuddering.

"That…but we… how did you…Stop seeeennnseiiiii." Naruto had anime tears crying for his udder defeat, Anko and Kyubi simply stood back dark red with dreamy faces fantasizing Naruto marrying them.

"Oh I knew, I am a woman after all, you look good together." She gave them a wink. "Oh right, before I forget there, are chunin exams coming up soon, do you three want to enter?" That broke the girls out of their dreams.

"What is the chunin exam?" Kyu asked continually wanting to know more of how things worked, a fox demon's incredible curiosity was one of their strongest traits, half or full.

"Basically all you have to do is pass the tests as they are given to you that each proctor specifically handles, I'm not allowed to tell you about the tests however." They nodded understanding the just of it.

"You say that's all we have to do, heck ya we'll do it." Anko thrust her right arm up once again speaking for the group.

"Then sign here." They filled out their forms and gave them back to her. "And come to room 312 in three days, until then you're on your own, no training, see ya."

"That was a little sudden but whatever." Naruto shruged. They walked off to their home getting some well earned sleep.

* * *

The next day the group of young shinobi decided on a walk around some of the village to find some places to eat. They had just left Ichiraku's Ramen and were walking down a fenced street when they heard struggling and crying. They rushed to the scene before thinking.

"Stupid kid, apologize." A kid wearing some type of cat get up was shaking a child looking to be about nine, the kid actually looked a lot like…

"Oh no." Naruto paled

"Do you know him Naruto?"

"*Sigh* I know the kid unfortunately."

"Ah boss, help me." Naruto stood there debating his options. "Hey over here, boss help." He began squirming in the elder ninja's grasp.

"Boss? Naruto who is…" But Anko was cut off.

"So you're in charge of this brat, fine then I'll have you pay for him bumping into me." He threw Konohamaru to the side and rushed at our favorite blond.

"Kankuro wait, we aren't supposed to cause trouble." He only ignored his sister's pleas.

Suddenly a rock hit him in the forehead; he stepped back and looked around.

"Who did that?" _'I didn't even notice him.'_ Sasuke was standing on a tree branch holding another rock in his hand, before crushing it.

"Losers, I happen to hear a fight so I stepped in to save you hopeless idiots." He was acting cool looking like he was the best. _'No one can beat me now I can show it in public, lucky me.'_

'_Wow, he's cute.'_ Temari thought. Team nine was simply helping Konohamaru up not caring about the insults at all.

"Kankuro, Temari, stop this stupidity; didn't I tell you to not cause problems?" A red head with the kanji for love on his forehead seemed to scare them white.

"Ga-Garra w-we didn't mean it calm down."

'_Who the heck it h, he's ruining my moment, plus I didn't even hear him, must not have been paying attention is all.'_ Sasuke mused.

"I apologize for their incompetence." He said in a barely kind was.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Garra, a sand ninja here for the exams, if you are smart you will stay out of my way."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, and I don't far people." Garra only turned from the prideful emo having lost interest, to see if the other Konoha nin were like the Uchiha, but when he say them.

'**Demoraki! ...here? Why he has been gone for years now after his wife was killed, this can't be…with humans… he's not even bound by a seal, what is this trick, no I would never forget his scent, wait, calm down…hah ok maybe this is one of his family, but no he didn't have any so it must be him he never had a child and his wife died days before his disappearance, why would a demon lord live with humans, and in that form. This is not how a demon lord acts, it may be ok for a lower to do but…Hey kid mother's got a request for ya.' **Ichibi finally ended his ranting.

_'What is it, how can I make you happy?'_

'**Those three, I need their blood but it can wait a bit we still need to follow orders and lay low for now.'**

'_Whatever is your wish I will follow it.'_ The connection was broken. _'They interest mother who are they.'_ "Who are you three?"

"Name's Anko Mitarashi."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Carl Tokari."

"I see, very well." The group of sand ninja walked away leaving confused shinobi behind. Sasuke left soon after.

"Ok then come on Kono let's go."

"K boss." They left down a street to their right.

"Sasuke-Kuuuuuun!" Sakura squealed as she jumped over a fence, and looked around. "Hey where'd everyone go, hello?" She looed around only to find that she was alone.

* * *

They had been walking for a few minutes before Anko decided to restate her question.

"Naruto-kun who is he?"

"Well I met him a year ago, see he's…"

"My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, the third's grandson. Boss here showed me ninja stuff and is my rival." He stated proudly.

"Oh, hi Kono I'm Anko." She ruffled his hair.

"Carl, what kind of 'ninja stuff'?" Kyu introduced her fake self.

"He showed me..."

"Just stuff, plain old ninja basics, alright that's all I taught him, riiiiiiiight." He tried to give him a hint but it failed.

"No, you showed me this…transform." Naruto paled a cold shiver ran up his spine, the Hokage's grandson had just used sexy no jutsu in the presence of girls and said that he had taught it to him, he was screwed. As the smoke cleared the two others present turned red and quickly glared at Naruto one word went though his head.

_'Shit.'_

"Narutooooooooo." They said in voices that made a mini Naruto in his mind cower in fear.

"It was a yaer ago, I've grown past that." After two large lumps on his head, much begging, and a faceplan with Mr. wall, everything was calm for the moment. They parted ways with the child after some fun playing in the forest and a fight with the kid's tutor, defeating him with a perverted genjutsu, curtisy of all of team 9 (the girls were talked into it by Kono), thus earning his name the closter pervert. The final day was spent resting up and packing anything that may be useful in the test along with some cuddling and kissing (they decided to take things slowly) the rest of the day.

* * *

The day of the exams and we find our favorite half breeds climbing the stairs of the academy. They came to a stop at a door where a large group of young genin stood; a fight seemed close to starting between Sasuke and a kid in green only to be stopped by a Hyuuga.

"Fine forget it, oh and drop the genjutsu this is the…"

"Fourth floor." Naruto cut in his teammates agreed. Sasuke was angry at them for interrupting figure out what they were doing.

"This is the second floor you idiots." He walked off in a huff followed by a crowd of eager genin.

"Were the idiots, oh well." _'Looks like we have more competition now.'_ They arrived at the room and were surrounded in hostility.

"Well this doesn't feel happy." Kyu exclaimed.

"What are you three doing here?" Ino's loud voice echoed around the room, they walked over to their old classmates that had Sakura and Ino clinging to Sasuke while he had a growing number of anger marks appearing on his head.

"Are you sure you guys are ready you were the weakest, but if you really think it's ok, then good luck." Chouji greeted them kind as ever, Kiba, Shikimaru, and Shino each greeted them as well for they were at good terms with each other, Hinata just started studdering out some type of hello.

"Sorry for my sister and what she puts you through, she never reveils what she's teaching you except for some creepy snickers." Kiba shuttered a bit.

"Don't worry about it, she really didn't do anything too extreme, we did get stronger from it." Kyu replied.

"Sasuke is still stronger than you'll ever b-!" Ino's yelling was cut short.

"If you guys keep up this racket there's going to be trouble." It was a silver haired ninja wearing purple and had glasses that interupted her. "My name is Kabuto I've taken this exam seven times, I may be a failure but I have collected information on all the ninja here are there any you would like to know about?" Sasuke asked for two cards to try and find their weakness, the half demons however were very skeptical to this enemy shinobi being so friendly.

"Stop talking, you silver haired idiot." A ninja from sound with his face covered in bandages went to punch Kabuto, it missed but he still ended up vomiting, the sound nin started to walk towards him intent to kill.

"Enough already, everyone sit down first exam starts now!" A man wearing a trench coat and had his headband worn in bandana style yelled slaming his hands on the desk in front of him. He seemed very intimidating. They rushed to their seats as he passed around sheets of papers. "My name is Ibiki Morino the proctor of the first exam. There are nine questions on the sheet, one that will be given five minutes before the end of the test, ten in all. There will be no cheating, the shinobi in the room will find anyone not following this rule and you will be thrown out after two strikes, points will be deducted for each strike and the team passes with a grouped score, if one team member is dropped the team is dropped,understood begin."

'_What the heck?'_ The teams looked over the test only to come up blank, a low number actually knew even one without help. The promising genin had immediately thought it was strange as these were hard questions, and cheating was stressed so much, it was probably to test information gathering as thy had been tought. Some teams were taken out quickly and many strange techineques had been used (our three favoring a kage bunshin of a finished sheet from some brains in the room, switching the name of course) eventually the time had come for the last question.

"Time for the tenth, let me make this clear if you fail to answer this correctly, you fail." He was leaving a dark aura around himself making some of the genin ruin a good pair of pants and the chair they were sitting on. They began to drop out one by one. Sakura was starting to raise her hand; Naruto wanting to at least help out his fellow academy graduate stood up and slammed the desk for good measure.

"Get on with it like that would scare us." This seemed to encourage some other shinobi and no one else left.

"The tenth question, is completed you all pass."

"WHAT!" The class screamed, the suddenness even shocked our favorite three.

"Calm down the tenth question was to test you willingness to go through with something even if all odds are against you." He revealed his war torn head. "As shinobi you must make split second decisions or you may cause the death of one of you teammates should you be unprepared, remember this well, ninja live to protect their village and hold military power, you are weapons as well as shields, yet you are human do not only live to kill enjoy your life to its fullest, this is a dangerous job. Now the second test it…" *Crash* A black blur fell through the now partly destroyed ceiling, the second it hit the floor spikes burst from the desks stopping a centimeter or two away from every genin's face (well Garra's sand stopped his and the demonic three each grasp theirs in a solid grip) making even more ruined pants and chairs, some sections of the floor could be replaced as well. The spikes receded as the figure rose.

"I am the proctor of the second exam, my name is Kimimaro, now get to training ground 44 before I sick more of my bone as you." He had a long pointed bone come out of his hand and gently bit the tip looking a bit homicidal the blood lust danced in his eyes. "Well what do you want an invitation, go now before your blood becomes this room's new paint!" All of the young shinobi scrambled to the exit as fast as they could some were even screaming that the crazy guy would destroy them all. Naruto, Anko, and Kyu each sweat dropped remembering Kimimaro's sadistic side; it rarely showed outside of battle, but it worked so well in this situation. They were the only ones not panicking because they knew their sensei, well them and Garra who actually had a boyish gleem to his eyes and a rare smile of awe and actually seemed gitty in his seat at the other teen's blood lust (I never knew Kimimaro was 15 until I looked up his profile, I thought he was older, shrug, that or I got the wrong info.)

"Can I call you nii-san?" The young sand demon asked like any other little boy would ask an older idol. He looked at him only to shrug.

"Whatever just try to calm down." Garra regained his composure quickly and nodded his head, noting that other three that had not run away.

_'They were not afraid of him, why would mother want their blood they seem ok to me, I'll observe them for now, and this man reminds me of mother, Konoha is surprisingly interesting, but I still shouldn't slip up again dad was really strict about not drawing unnessary attention.'_ They soon left as well going to the forest of death the place of the second exam.

**Short yes but it should be more exciting in the forest and I suck at writing about tests for too long. Please review and thank you for reading. Ichibi seems to have found their demon secret but they are still ignorant to him, Garra is starting to question Ichibi, this should be interesting. Garra may seem out of character but I see him as the person in a murderous shell, I made it so he would think at least partly normal in his own head when not being directly influenced by Ichibi, however he's still Garra and there is still the wear of insomnia and mental attacks from the demon to hold his warped train of thought, by still he isn't completly out of it all the time other wise he would kill everything on sight not keep a level head like he's been know to do, at times. I apologize for my terrible writing skills once again and any confustion I'll tryto clear up. Ja na FlareXD.**


	8. Forest fun

**It is here, the next chapter. I do not own Naruto or the characters, if I did they wouldn't explain their attacks to opponents and much more insanity would be involved, and to the comment about Kyu being referred to as a male she is female but that was not a typo, Ichibi was speaking about her father. What the demons know is that he disappeared days after his wife died for unknown reasons (demons can only die by another demons power in great amounts or by loss of all chakra/yokai, let's just say that wasn't the first time Madara had come to that room) and Kyubi is not known to exist, plus he had no known relatives so Ichibi's natural ascension would be that one of them is Kyu's dad because he smell the scent ot the ninetails, her father would have shown her to the others but then the attack happened and that's history, sorry for the confusion, now on with the chapter.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

********/ Ch 7 Forest Fun/********

The teams had reached the forest and were given wavers.

"Sign these, the village needs these forms in case something happens say you die or get horribly maimed." They looked strangely at the proctor who stated something like that so nonchalantly. "I really don't care but you need to sign to take the exam from now in." Although mostly scared and paranoid all teams present signed the paper before each getting a white or black scroll. "Good, the exam is simple, get the heaven or earth scroll which ever you don't have and bring both to the tower in a five day period, opening the scrolls beforehand will result in instant failure, killing is allowed but if your team is short one or more members then you don't pass, if you don't have the scroll you are not allowed in to the tower." They all looked at him and nodded understanding. "Now find a gate before I decide to kill you." He flung a kunai into the group, it landed in Naruto's arm bleeding terribly.

"Naruto!" His two teammates moved closer towards him to check to damage. Kimimaro appeared to his side as Naruto pulled the kunai himself, scaring the color in most of the other's faces away.

"Crazy proctor, die." He threw it to this old sensei who simple sidestepped it.

"You realize people like you die first." He glared down at the young half demon who gave a glare of his own. The other teams at this point stood a good few yards away (except Garra and a few others who were used to blood), a long tongue appeared over Kimimaro's shoulder holding the weapon.

"You dropped this."

"Thanks grass ninja, but sneaking up on a jounin is a death wish." He grabbed the knife as the other teams rushed away from the frightening scene. The remaining four began laughing when the others left.

"Ah… sorry about that Naruto but I had to scare them somehow, that was to priceless seeing their faces." He wiped a tear away from his eye.

"That hurt, but thanks to my regeneration that was worth it…hehehe… did you see those Ame nin I think they ruined their pants." They had planned this while in the first exam room, he could have dodge but it was part of the plan.

"Let's go to our gate before it begins." They rushed to the one off to the side. Kimimaro stood there staring after them.

"You better not disappoint me." He walked to a raised platform and hit the starting bell and the teams were off.

* * *

They had been running for at least ten minutes now bouncing ideas off each other on their plan of action. The cute and deadly animal however had taken to hideing from the three.

"You chase one gaint tiger around to hug it and then all the animal are afraid of you, I don't get it." Kyu sighed at the fear of all of the fuzzy little killers. "We didn't even get one hug." The girls they had all found them so adorably deadly the girls couldn't stop themselve from being little girls and Naruto had wanted one as a pet but it didn't happen.

"I know that lion I saw would look so awsome at our apartment's doorstep too." Anko however was not thinking of her failed kawaii hugging attempt and decided to vioce it.

"Hold up guys." They slowed to a walk. "Did you happen… when that grass ninja appeared; did you smell that snake scent?"

"Now that you mention it…yes I did."

"I believe so; I was being stabbed so it's a bit sketchy, why."

"Only a few clans in the entire world are around snakes that often to have that strong of a scent, and that Kabuto guy seemed to have the exact same scent but a bit weaker. Could they have run into each other or could there be something else be going on, Konoha has disowned snakes so that Kabuto seems off, sorry for the rant but something about them is unnerving me." Naruto and Kyu each gave her a supportive arm.

"I understand, but we can't do anything, we should focus now and stay cautious towards them." Kyu lulled.

"But this may involve my family or the snake-teme." Anko was shaking "I want to know... if this involves my family I-I don't know what to do." Anko was getting worked up now, the thought that her family was here was something she never believe she would have to deal with.

"It's ok we'll find out but we have to get through this first." Naruto placed a kiss on her lips and embraced her along with Kyu. "Don't worry, if this is your family it may be the ones that didn't follow the traitor and are still good, it's all right."

"*sniff* thank you two." She brought herself together. "I really a…"

"What sweet moment." They turned to their left at the voice. "What kind of heartless person would ruin such a tender moment. I would." The single unknown attacker rushed at them from the looming trees flashing through hand signs. **"Ikazuchi Hakai"* **He placed his hands to the ground when he landed and a blast of electric chakra cut though the ground destroying the area the three stood. "Pathetic, dead already, well another scroll for us then." He walked up to the smoke with an annoying grin on his face. A clawed hand shot from the dust grabbing him around the neck. Team 9 was ticked and stood fully out of henge.

"You are stupid to believe that would kill us, I'll give you one chance to run back to your team screaming, hand over your scroll." Kyu spoke still having a tight hold on his throat as the other two stood on kunai in hands. The young Iwa shinobi stared in shock at the sudden change before sticking out his tongue.

"Genjutsu won't scare me." He was then roughly thrown onto a tree.

"Shut it." The guy then turned to mud and oozed down the tree. "A clone, dang."

"I can sense chakra near here that must be them." They shunshined to a tree nearby and then dashed for their target, in a half a minute they were upon them.

"Wa." They had appeared in front of them scaring the group. "Wai-wait we didn't mean to-" He was silenced with an iron fist to the gut by Anko.

"That's for ruining the moment." She spat. He hit the ground in a heap, the other two backed away.

"W-we won't have trash like you stop us." The other male tried to use a jutsu but was pinned down by Naruto a second later he spoke to the female member.

"Give us your scroll and we may let you go, we don't think killing is too happy of a pastime, but then again we are ninja."

"I-I'm not going to let my t…" She suddenly had Kyu behind her kunai at the throat he red eyes seemed to glow. "Wha-What are you!" She yelled.

"Demons." They said as if it were perfectly normal. They had grown board so they knocked out that still conscience before searching for their scroll.

"Found it." Naruto said happily finding one the one he held down.

"Great but it's the heaven scroll we need the earth, no skin off our back taking an extra scroll." Kyu replied.

"Man we could have finished." Anko sighed.

"Let's keep going." Naruto replied, they once again set their genjutsu and continued.

* * *

It had been five hours since the test began. They had decided to get it over as soon as possible and had spent the time speeding about the forest but had come up with nothing.

"Hey look." Anko said. There in a clearing was team 8 getting a scroll from another team, it was an earth scroll.

"What do we do, was could attack them but that really doesn't seem right." Naruto replied.

"We need that scroll, ok how about this, we henge into a team from another village and knock them out, take the scroll and run. They should be able to find another." Kyu answered.

"I understand but we don't know for sure, we could however trail them first and attack any teams we come to and take their scroll if time is short." Naruto added.

"Ah but you're forgetting that Hinata has the byakugan and could find us if they decide to check the area. I say we leave and look for another team this just wouldn't feel right." Anko injected.

"Yes but we may not come across another earth scroll this forest is really large with many places to hide, this may feel wrong but we should go for it." Naruto replied.

"Fine." Anko sighed in defeat. They crouched to attack and henging into a team from Oto. Chakra gathered in their hands as they leapt into the air preparing a rain Oni Tsume. Team 8 was still unaware of their presence.

"Dammit another earth scroll really, forget this."

"K-Kib-ba-kun c-calm down." Hinata urged.

"…yes." Shino agreed.

"No I'm sick of this stupid scroll mission… test… Thing, forget it!" He chucked it into the forest still as angry as ever. Team nine somehow froze in the air and just stared in disbelief at the action, one phrase going through their heads.

'_Come on, Really!?'_ They landed swiftly and dashed for the discarded parchment, the speed of it knocked the tracking team off their feet.

"What the heck was that!?" Kiba replied bluntly.

"I think someone went after that scroll." Shino analyzed.

"Um… Kiba-kun…"

"We should go after them just because they are really fast doesn't mean we can't beat them, right Akamaru?" His puppy happily replied yes.

"Uh, Kiba listen to her I think…"

"What are you waiting for this is our chance to get a heaven scroll." He pointed Shino. "What are you chicken?" He made his point by clucking a few times.

"Kiba you flea-bitten idiot look in your lap, we should be thanking whoever they were." The young bug clan head was very annoyed but caught his insult. "Sorry fleas I didn't mean that." Hinata looked at him strangly while Kiba was going to throw out another insult before the words sunk in.

"Huh?" He looked down to see a heaven scroll in his lap. "When did they?"

"Let's go I doesn't matter we need to get to the tower." Shino replied. Hinata turned to the direction the scroll had gone and bowed.

"Thank you."

"Well that was nice of us." Naruto grinned from behind a bush.

"What now?" Kyu asked.

"Well getting to the tower too soon could start some questions, I say we stay out here for a day or two, what do you guys think?" Anko questioned. They nodded and decided to set up camp a mile from the tower.

* * *

The next day they awoke to a dark tainted chakra pulse, they sealed up their stuff and rushed to its source. They arrived there shocked there were team seven, other leaf genin, and a sound team most of them were beaten up. What really surprised them was the fact that Sasuke was releasing dark purple chakra that gave off a grimy feeling. Sakura ran up to him and embraced him, the chakra started to die down, the sound ninja was spared.

"Sakura what happened?" Anko asked as they came to them.

"We were attacked and the guy we were fighting gave Sasuke this weird mark."

"Did he give a name?" Naruto pressed.

"He said Sasuke would seek him out, his name was Orochimaru." She finished. They froze, Kyubi and Naruto turned to Anko as she started shaking.

"He-he's here b-but that-that can't be true."

"It's alright Anko."

"Anko don't worry he won't find you."

"Losers do you know him, how do you know him, pay him to weaken the real ninja!" Sasuke yelled. *Slap!* He held his face and glared at 'Carl'.

"Don't even dare to put us together with that traitor, if you really don't know a S-rank missing nin then you really are an idiot."

"You're the dead lasts not Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura cried. Team nine only scoffed and darted away.

"Those three really need help." Sakura said. Chouji and Shikimaru only look at the other.

"They came to help and you insult them, you do realize that Orochimaru is the one that made the Mitarashi clan into traitors." Shikimaru retorted coldly for once in his life. They had enough and left quickly followed by Ino.

'Like I care.' Sasuke thought. "Grab the dope let's get moving." He pointed to Toran, Sakura had hearts in her eyes for some reason.

* * *

They had gone to the tower the day Sasuke had first activated the curse mark, had rested up and went down to the battle arena for further instructions. When they had opened the scrolls Hana had appeared and congratulated them, also she had confirmed Orochimaru's presence in the village, to say they were still on edge even after the days or relaxing would be an understatement. The Hokage was now up to speak.

"Congratulations to the teams that have passed. The next exam is one to promote the village's finance, so you will be fighting in front of an audience. This will not only test you skills but also show others your village's power and effect economy to all the elemental countries. However before that, there are too many genin to allow it to work smoothly. Therefore we will hold an elimination round." He stepped back and a sickly man soon took his place.

"I am Hayate Gekko I will be the judge of this round." He went into a coffing fit soon after, many of the group sweat dropped. "Alright now go to the platform and watch the screen."

"Excuse me but after all of that trouble in the forest I can't do this."

"So you are disqualifying?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, the first match will be." The screen moved the names around rapidly until it chose two names. "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yorio." (A summary on the matches that are in the main story the others will have to be more detailed).The opponents took their spots and on the siglnal fought, it was a short match with Sasuke as the winner before he collapsed due to the curse marks effect.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura began to run to his side.

"Will you two stop screaming for him every time something happens to him!" The Sasuke haters yelled at the love struck fangirls (Garra and Kankuro being a new editions finding the boy to be extremly full of himself and mean in the last few hours they were in the tower). They only gave a blank stare at them like they had just said that air didn't exist.

"You're just jealous or Sasuke-kun." Ino finally replied.

"No, WE ARE FREAKING TIED OF THAT BRAT AND HIS ATTITUDE!" Naruto yelled finally snapping, Garra was silently agreeing with him, now more unsure of why his mother wanted to kill him so much.

"No one cares what you think, you could never be as cool as him and you're jealous that you'll never fan girls like him, failure." Sarura shot back.

"Hey Haruno-san isn't that a bi-" Toran was ignored.

"Will you shut up you sorry excuse for a kinoichi." Anko had had enough of the two banshi and Kyu was ready to share some of her mind as well for insulting their boyfriend.

"You just wish you were half as hot as we are, ugly flat bitch." Sakura retorted. The two demoness' reason shattered with the assult on Anko's looks, Anko for the insult and Kyu with her female rage and loyalty kicking in for her friend/girlfriend (the author takes a moment to shutter at the topic). Hana and Naruto had to hold them back from the now oblivious girls.

"Calm down you two, we'll get them back later now isn't the time." Naruto soothed, a sly grin formed on his face planning all of the pranks and embarrassment. _'They are so getting it for hurting my Anko-chan'_. They stoped their rampage but not their anger.

"I still say they deserve a beating." Kyu finally said with Anko backing her up with some choice words. They looked over to the arena to find they had missed Shino's and Kankuro's fight that was just being cleared. The names began to spin once again, the genin were eagerly waiting it to stop. It landed on two names.

"The fighters for round four will be..." He stopped for a second to cough. "Anko Mitarahi vs..."

* * *

**Evil I know, sorry but I haven't have many cliffies in my story and I was feeling crule today, once again sorry about lack of detailed action but please bear with me, please review and thank you for reading this far. Ja ne FalreXD.**


	9. Preliminaries

**Back**** again, that was a lot of hate review for a cliff, sorry about that. I do not own Naruto of any of the characters. Most of you wanted Anko against Sakura or Ino, well...**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

*********/Ch 8 preliminaries /***********

"Match 4, Anko Mitarashi vs. Shoru Raniku." (One of the guys that create all of those clones in the forest of death that wear those white jumpsuits, I had them pass).The two leapt down before staring each other off. The proctor brought his arm down. "Begin." Anko jumped back before charging at his right side with a kick. He was able to block it but the added chakra sent him sliding back, he began hand signs and summoned twenty mist clones. He grinned behind his mouth equipment this was in the bag.

_'Idiot anyone above genin could be able to kill you in one blow even with this cheap trick.'_ She threw five kunai into the crowd and heard a cry of pain. One kunai had buried itself into his left leg giving away his position. He started up another jutsu for the attack that was sure to come.

**"Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu!"*** A blast of water fired from his mouth.

**"Kencho kage hebi!"**** Two small snakes shot out of her sleeves tearing through the water bullet one disappeared the other latched onto his shoulder, he screamed in pain. The demoness ran at him only to be knocked back by his free right arm. The snake then ripped itself from its hold blood seeped from the wound. He was now extremely ticked.

"You bi-*boom*." His chest burst into a fiery explosion courtesy of a blast tag. Anko walked over to the now critically burned shinobi.

"I'm a what?"

"Shoru is unconscious, winner of match four, Anko Mitarashi." Half of the room clapped while the others stared.

_'She got better but still a loser.'_

_'Hana must have worked her hard to do that.'_

_'I'm still stronger that her.'_

_'So the young Mitarashi is here, kukuku interesting perhaps I should take her as well she is hated and unloved after all her team is not showing it, fool, however she possesses more talent than others in her clan, hmm things are becoming interesting.'_

"Go Anko." Her team was proud of her even of it was an easy match. She came up the stairs and was smothered by her team (hugged for those who don't understand) and the screen started up again.

"That was easy but I hate not using my real strength, why couldn't I fight fan girl or fan girlier anyway?"

"Patience it'll happen eventually." Naruto reassured.

"I wanna' fight." Kyu chimed. The screen stopped.

"Next match Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno."

"Aw comon' that could have been me." Naruto's girlfriends wined. The match started and it ended half an hour later in a draw, the entire time team nine had used the cross hand sign releasing all of the dozen of flashback no jutsu that took place during the match.

"Finally it's over." Hana sighed.

"Kai."

"Uh...guys."

"Kai."

"Um."

"Kai."

"Will you stop that already it's over!" Hana yelled.

"Wa-what, oh finally, hehe thanks sensei kinda' got lost there." He scratched the back of his head. _'How can that many flashbacks happen in one fight?'_

"So did they pass or fail with that tie?" Kyu asked.

"With a draw they are both disqualified not to mention how 'well' they fought." Hana's group nodded at her point, they were as good as any academy graduate but definitely no were near chunin. Once again the screen stopped.

"Sixth match Temari vs. Tenten." The battle was fierce the brunet controlled an insane number of weapons, a dicing wave with each attack however she was against wind that stopped her attacks cold, the match ended in the defeat of Tenten.

"Wow." This rang through the room; Lee however had jumped down preparing to avenge his comrade before being blocked by her fan.

"She would have had a better chance if she had something other than only summoning in her arsenal, she has potential." Han said in a knowing tone and the screen had

"Match seven Shikimaru Nara vs. Kin." The two arrived in the center of the arena.

"Troublesome."

"Brat." The two fought a hidden match, hidden shadows, unknown bells, and directed placement. The lazy Nara pulled the victory at the end, not one of the more flash fights but a good one none the less.

"Wow he could match us in cunning and that's saying something." Anko stared.

"Why couldn't I get him to help in our pranks, so much lost potential!" Naruto sobbed but not for long.

"Match eight Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka."

"Yahoo!" _'And against Naruto, this is in the bag.'_ He grinned a coy smile at the easy match.

"He's dead." Kyu said casually.

"Let's have a good fight." Naruto smiled at Kiba.

"Right."

"Begin." Kiba launched at him intent one ending this quickly, jumped, and tried to land a falling kick on the blond's head. He didn't expect Naruto to step back and slam his knee into his dropping foot, he swore he heard a crack. Many of the watchers winced. Landing on his good leg Kiba staggered a bit his foot not broken but in pain.

"Akamaru." He tossed his puppy a food pill and he turned a brownish red. **"Jujin Bunshin!"** The pair became two animalistic Kiba. **"Gatsūga!" **In two spinning blasts they came at Naruto who had already finished his hand series.

**"Raikyu no jutsu."***** A ball of lightning shot from his hand towards one of the Kiba, being unable to move he took the hit, his spinning increased the friction of the electricity adding to its power and he finally crashed into a was before turning into and unconscious dog.

"Akamaru, Uzumaki you are so dead." He once again came at Naruto spinning at full speed. Naruto decided to use one of the other jutsu he learned.

**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** Forty clones popped into existence before jumping at the raging boy, after destroying a good portion of them his momentum started to slow and his chakra was getting low. He landed trying to find the real Naruto to finish this match.

_'Where is that idiot?'_ A second after the thought he was surrounded by sliding clones. Kiba tried to jump but he hadn't seen the Naruto in the air before he had slammed him towards the clones again. It was a blur of kicks and punches after that until he was near the ceiling and in a burst of smoke from the ground the remaining real Naruto slammed his foot down on his (incredibly hard) head.

**"Uzumaki Naruto Reden!"** Sending him to the ground ending the match.

_'Naruto actually beat Kiba!'_ This was going through most of the conscience genin's' head.

_'What an ungodly amount of chakra to summon that many clones and not even look winded, why couldn't they have told us that during the choosing meeting, we could have used that.'_ Kakashi thought angerly.

_'Wow, that chakra and he's a genin, this feeling what is... wait what is Hana smiling about her brother and my student just got beaten, that's just cruel.'_ Kurenai stared at her friend.

"Did you really have to put your name in that attack?" Hana asked when he arrived back to his team.

"No, but it seemed fun." He beamed the others sighed.

"Whatever, oh and thanks for trumping Kiba, he needed a lesson about swearing around the puppies." Hana stated.

"Uh, sure sensei." _'Scary.'_

"Next match round nine, Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga."

"Brother Neji..."

"Hinata-sama, I have dreamed of this day."

"Begin." The two relatives fought in a fury of limbs creating a dance of pain. The attacks were not seen and the movements were quick the match ended with Hinata fainting with a damaged heart and Neji leering at her.

"He really needs to be put in his place, well might as well play up the drama." Naruto leapt down to the arena. "She is a part of your family and a ninja of the same village and you almost killed her." He swept some blood off the ground before making a fist. "I swear I will avenge her." Most of the room called him an idiot in their heads and Neji scoffed at him.

_'Well he sure knows how to make people underestimate him with a stupid promise like that when he looks so much weaker that Neji-san, but you better hope you aren't coming on to her.'_ Kyu and Anko thought with a hint of jealousy. Naruto noticed this along with the wave of killing intent.

"Get out of here kid." Hayate felt he had made his point. The young demon followed his orders and went back to his team.

"That wasn't anything loving was it Naruto?" Kyu said coldly.

"No no no I was only saying that I will avenge her as my friend, I only love the two of you." He flailed his arms wildly.

"You better hope so." Anko finished before the next match began.

"Lee vs. Gaara, Begin." The match was a massacre for the green beast, his speed impressive and power amazing still he lost to the defense of Gaara's sand, he was carried off with two broken limbs and bloody skin. The audience (Ino and Sakura had woken up at this point) was in shock over the boy's power to stop even the gates, however team nine seemed to be thinking deeply.

"This Gaara, that was."

"Yeah." Anko breathed.

"So him too but it felt different, is that why he seemed so unstably?" Kyu stated.

"Possibly, we need to confront him as soon as possible."

"What are you talking about?" Hana questioned.

"He uses demon chakra no doubt about it, however it seems to be forced from his body not flow out." Anko spoke.

"It is great none the less even if only a bit is being used in the sand, such procession, only one class can use yokai that well." Kyu continued.

"Forcing out the yokai can only mean one thing." Naruto said bitterly.

"He's a Jinchuriki." They said at the same time.

"What!" The others looked at her. "Shouldn't we tell someone?" The teams started to find what had happened.

"Tell the Hokage, but let him know that we'll handle first." Naruto said before the others arrived.

"What happened?"

"Oh they asked if I could teach them to open the gates and you know."

"Ok, but about the other one, Gaara, I tried to see how he used that sand but I couldn't detect any chakra."

_'Of course no It is useless in seeing demon yokai unless you yourself use it to know how it feels and flows, it differs from chakra so up to one fourth of a tail can go undetected easily.'_ Kyu lectured in her head.

"Well that could be-"

"Will you quit your talking there are more matches to finish and I want to go home today."

"Sorry."

"Match eleven Toran Herari vs. Hisho Sarano." The two fought a decant match but ended when Toran decided to throw some kunai with explosive tags at the ceiling piling the Ame Nin under a few heavy rocks. Most of the audience wondered why he did that to the ceiling instead of using jutsu (Kakashi didn't teach him any).

"Match twelve Carl Tokari vs. Dosu."

_'The name is fine I guess but I want my real name to be said instead.'_ Kyu thought to herself. The match began and she rushed at the bandaged man who was taking the defensive. A swift kick to his arm and her head was killing her. _'What the heck deadly invisible chakra.' _The demoness jumped out of range before starting hand signs. Dosu would have none of that he ran at her fist cocked back before connecting with her face. What surprised him was that she continued hand signs while being flung back from the hit.

_'No was and her ears should be bleeding from my sound, why?'_

**"Katon: Endan." **A ball of flames flew at him. Dosu was able to dodge by springing into the air but didn't see or hear the wind jutsu she had fired a second later. When the two hit the once small ball of fire became a huge spiral of flames beneath him frying his leg a fair amount. He fell to the ground on his back, moving his leg hurt terribly. The sound ninja started hand signs to create a stronger sound wave but soon found a hand on the back of his head before smashing his face into the ground.

"Dosu has been defeated winner Carl."

_'Ok this act is really getting old.'_

_'out of those three I'd say she focused more with him than the other two, still no match for Sasuke though.'_ Kakashi decided_._ Kyu went back to her team before the final match was called.

"Final match round thirteen, Chouji Akimichi vs. Rarin Garo." It was fast the young Akimichi stood no chance against the lone water bullet to his face; one of the Ame team had passed.

"Congratulations to all of you that passed, the final fights will take place one month from now, use this time to rest and train. A box is being pass around now to find the order and the pair of fighters." The Hokage watched them finish picking and Hayate put their brackets together and handed it to him. "The first round of the final fight will be Neji vs. Naruto, Sasuke vs. Gaara, Shino vs Kankuro, Shikimaru vs Temari, Anko vs. Carl, and Toran vs. Rarin, prepare for this fight." He bowed slightly before dismissing them all, happy his favorite grandchildren had passed.

"Why do we have to fight?" Kyu complained as the genin started to leave.

"I wanna' beat the stuffing out of one of the others not Kyu-chan."

"Well we can't do anything about it now, aside from that we should really speak to Gaara."

"Fine but they asked for it putting us in the same bracket." Anko growled. The three began looking for the sand kid in the clearing arena however he seemed to have vanished of the face of the elemental nations not even a scent to follow they eventually searched their way back in to the village.

"Man those Suna are good. How the heck can you hide someone that well in only five minutes!"

"Didn't expect that." Kyu agreed

"Forget him let's just enjoy the small vacation we have for a while, then we train." Anko was energetic as usual.

"I guess he will be at the arena then anyway." A thought stuck in his head. "You know, you two are fighting and I'll eventually have to fight the winner, how about we split up for a bit and learn new skills, Hana-sensei can't be the only one that can teach us."

"I guess, we'll ask Hana and the Hokage about it tomorrow, but tonight we can have some fun." Kyu added an alluring ring when she said fun (still no lemons yet fokes, sorry).

"Yea, whatever, but before that Dango!"

"Ramen!"

"Meat!" The three food addicts had effectively scared anyone around them before dashing off to Ichiraku's.

* * *

**Jutsu list:**

***Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique. User fires a quick blast of water at the opponent. C-rank ninjutsu.**

****Kencho kage hebi, Striking Shadow Snakes, User summons chakra snakes from their arms, the number depends on the amount of chakra pushed into the technique. B-rank ninjutsu.**

*****Raikyu no jutsu, Lightning Ball Technique, User launches a ball of lightning at enemy. C-rank ninjutsu.**

**Yes, Sakura and Ino didn't get a beat down and the fights were quick but, first Anko of Kyu going against one of them right after they had a verbal fight would seem way too unnatural and they will get it sooner or later. Second the fights, I did my best on but for the ones in anime you already saw them so there is no real reason to detail it fist for fist. Thank you for reading and please review, FlareXD.**


	10. The time between

**Back once again Whooo! I do not own Naruto in any way. This chapter contains some events that will leave you hopefully hating some characters and laughing at others, enjoy.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_"Whisper"_

Stressed word

******/Ch 9 The Time Between/******

Earlier that day they had split up, the Hokage was unable to accept meeting due to paperwork and the secretary had them leave, she kept a cold stare on her face the entire time. The three had decided to come back later after some individual training if anything to annoy her some more if the Hokage was still busy. Anko had decided to spent the day in the woods, Kyu went to the training ground, while Naruto simply looked around the town, Hana was stuck in a meeting with the other Jounin for the rest of the day.

"What to do, hm." Naruto couldn't figure out what to do, a scream nearby caught his attention. _'Who?'_ He quickly rounded some corners to find the hot springs, the source of the screams.

"HOOOOOTTTT!" A man dressing in black was staring at the steaming form of Toran. Naruto resisted the urge to poke him with a stick.

"Hey... ya fall in?"

"Shut...*gasp* up."

"*Sigh* He's training, go away." Ebisu made a shooing motion. "Please, do not come back here." He was obviously keeping himself from saying anything insulting to his face after the last incident with Konohamaru.

"I don't want to."

"Why you..." He held his tongue. "Look I was given the task of training him by his sensei, and you are distracting me, please leave."

"Awww."

"Sorry Naruto but I may have to go against you in the finals, can't have you knowing my skills can I?"

"Fine, but I..." He suddenly stopped*sniff, sniff* "I'll see ya around." He started walking over to the woman's side of the hot springs.

"I may have a duty to train him but I will not permit you to be perverse to women."

"Says the closet pervert."

"I am n-!"

"Look I'm not going to peek and I'm leaving you alone, so bye." He started walking again.

_'I don't believe him but what can I do, you win this round Uzumaki but next time I won't have someone to train.'_ He started back towards Toran until he heard perverted giggling, he whipped his head around at the woman's bath house. "I will not forgive such shameless behavior!" He was silenced by a giant tongue to the stomach.

"Keep quiet, what would you do if I got caught?"

"Hey that was my teacher!"

"Too bad." The man turned back to the springs.

"Who are you?!" He wished he had kept his mouth shut, the strange man grinned from ear to ear, then got into a weird pose before screaming towards the heavens.

"I'm glad you asked, Mt. Myobokugama's Holy Master Sennin, also known as Toad Sennin, Jiraiya, remember it."

"Sennin? Whatever you took out my teacher, you train me!" Toran pointed accusingly at him.

"Yeah, not going to happen." He turned once again.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Put a sandal in it Toran." Naruto had reappeared. _'So this is where I smelled toads and I walked around the springs for nothing.'_

"It's put a sock in it kid." The older man dead panned.

"But he doesn't own any socks, only ten or so people in this village own even one pair of socks."

"Ok, well I need to get back to my research." Jiraiya found this new kid even more annoying.

"Hold on Ero-sennin."

"What did you-?"

"I heard that you were being a pervert and everyone in a five mile radius heard your introduction. I put them together." He said happily. The Sennin smacked him upside the head.

"Don't call me that!"

"Too bad!"

"Do you know what my rank is compared to you!"

"Sennin is what Jiji said was ranked at kage level but not a kage."

"Your grandfather seems to be smart, go run off to him whoever he is."

"Am I forgotten over here?" They both turned to Toran and replied with a yes before ignoring him again. _'I guess I'll try to wake him up then.' _He left the two crazies to themselves.

"I can't talk to him too busy and not my real grandfather."

"What's his name?"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of Konohagakure, you were his student and I'm an orphan."

"The Old man, who are you?"

"He never told me about my real parents; however he did tell me about my god parents, Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage your godchild."

_'Naruto!'_ "I-I'm sorry about, you know never seeing you, but you see"

"I really don't care as long as your here now right, Jiji said you couldn't care for a child with you constant moving and the other was never in the village so she doesn't know I exist, don't worry if you were around me more I could have turned out worst than I did, no offense." _'I'm once again too nice for my own good.'_

"So what do you want?" _'I couldn't be that bad at raising a child, right?'_

"I couldn't find a jounin sensei to train me for the Chunin finals, any ideas."

"You want training, I owe you and all but that may be a bit much."

"Sexy no jutsu! Please?"

"Ok, you just have to stay like that the entire time, and stop calling me Ero-sennin." He changed back.

"No with the Jutsu and I hold no promises with the name Ero-sennin."

"Fine gaki." Naruto flinched at the name in annoyance before Jiraiya shunshin them to a lake. "We train here, only a mile of two away from the village, first chakra control where are you in that?"

"I can slow my fall using chakra, I finished that exercise."

_'The seal should be making it harder for him to control it, oh well he just must have trained hard.'_ "Ok do you want to learn summoning?"

"Yes, I have always wanted toads for a summon, I know you have the summoning contract, may I?"

"Of course, not many people like the toads for a summon due to their lack of intimidation than say a lion." He handed over the scroll which Naruto quickly signed.

"To complete the contract you must make a deal with the animal boss just follow me." He showed him the hand signs for **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (summoning technique).** Now try it out, however no one has ever successfully summon him one their first try."

"Watch me, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A huge burst of smoke filled the area when Naruto bit his thumb and slammed his hand to the ground.

_'He actually did it.'_ The smoke faded.

"Sup."

"Gamakichi, why are you here!" The toad sage yelled he had hoped for more.

"But I put so much chakra into that, all I get is one slightly bigger than normal toad."

"Uh, no not quite." The little summon started to look around for something.

"Wha-" A slight rush of wind caught his attention, he looked up. *Wham* Naruto was slammed in the face by a larger toad.

"You got Gamatatsu too." The toad looked up and sat on Naruto's still thrown back head.

"This is the first time someone ever summoned me I'm so happy, oh hey bro." He waved energetically before looking down. "Thanks for catching me, do you have any snacks?" Naruto quickly recovered and set the toad on the ground gently.

"Uh, no I didn't think I would need any sorry. Ero-sennin what went wrong?"

"I don't know; however it is amazing that you were able to summon two toads on your first try." _'I have however never seen one summon in mid-air while using it on the ground but whatever' _"This takes practice, why not talk to those two for any questions about toads you have, they can help clear any confusion better than I can, we can finish the contract a little later."

"You're probably going to take that time to peek at women." Jiraiya was about to berate him before Naruto continued. "But I guess that's a good idea."

_'Yes, research time.'_

"Ok you two, tell me about yourselves.

* * *

Leaving Naruto for a bit we move to some of Anko's day. She was in the forest training with her snakes, trying to figure new ways to use their traits more efficiently in battle when she saw a snake on a branch that she didn't summon, his normally wouldn't have distracted her however this one held her family crest on it's for head.

"Who's there?"

"Kukuku, do not over react."

"Orochimaru!"

"I am simply speaking through this summon young Mitarashi."

"Go away traitor."

"I would like to speak of a deal."

"You're wasting your breath." She pulled out a kunai.

"I know you are hated, not loved, afraid."

"I said shut up."

"I can take you away from this, and your deceitful team."

"Leave my team out of this." She threw the knife impaling the serpent only for it to disappear in smoke and another took its place.

"Why do you protect them, do you think they care for you, they only wish to turn on you at the slightest unfortunate event, one is a demon."

"Demon?" _'Ok he has decent information about us, so what else does he know?'_

"That blond child, the other looks at you with hateful eyes."

_'Idiot that was to the fan girls, screw good information he probobly knows as much as the other Jounin.'_ "That's not true." another snake killed and another popped back in its place.

"Ah but it is, they young Uchiha will come to me as well, I can make you the center of his affections like you wish." (He only had Kabuto's information and what he gathered from being at the exams, Hana's comment about them and their personalities in the bar was recorded so he believes she likes him, completely false).

_'What the, this guy is seriously messed up.'_ "I won't come."

"But I see your potential, and you will seek me out for the power to crush those who hate you weather you want to or not." The snake springs forward and bites her on the neck before leaving in a burst of smoke the phrase 'you will seek me out' echoed through the forest. The real Orochimaru wherever he was smirked knowing the snake had completed his task.

"Idiot." The seal that tried to form glowed a bloody crimson before a black substance and purple chakra shot out of the wound and healed. "A stupid curse won't work on a demon." She decided to train closer to the village for the rest of the time she had.

* * *

Back to Naruto, he had finished his little chat with this new summons before they returned to their mountain and he began looking for Jiraiya, he found him nearby and was unexpectedly... looking at girls again.

"Do you always do this?" Naruto was forcing himself not to beat the pervert out of him, for now.

"Yes."

"I wanna try to summon the boss now."

"Fine, later."

"Please now?"

"Alright." He stood. They returned to the lake side and Naruto flashed through the seals.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Another huge screen of smoke covered the area.

"Who summoned me, Gamabunta, Where are you Jiraiya?"

"No I'm the one who summon you."

"Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He pointed to himself.

"Where is that pervert to try and pull this trick." The Sennin had mysteriously disappeared. _'This kid looks familiar and acts just like, nah.'_

"I really did summon you."

"Like I'd believe a child like you, you aren't worthy enough to summon me."

"Isn't there any way to prove it?"

"There is one test, stay on my back for six hours."

"Ok."

"You didn't even hesitate are you that sure?"

"You bet." He jumped on his head. "Let's go Bunta-chan."

"Bunta what, you are so dead."

_'That kid is going to get killed acting like that.'_ The old Sennin thought about two miles away from the rampaging toad.

* * *

Kyu was meanwhile leaving the training ground after some hours of training she had decided on removing the henge, she still has the fox additions and height under one, but she got rid of the boy appearance.

_'I finally get to see how the village would react to my real appearance.' _She walked some blocks seeing reactions. _'They look at me but I can guess they aren't staring out of fear or hatred, perverts.'_ Kyu had even heard some women saying she would be perfect for their sons. _'Stupid villagers.'_ Eventually a small group had formed around her of guys and girls each asking different questions.

"Are you new to the village, never seen you around?"

"Will you date me?"

"Is that your natural eye and hair color?"

"Are you a ninja?"

"What's your name?"

"Um..." _'Yea this was a bad idea.'_ Kyu was not used to this much attention and was unsure how to react, then one outburst left her cursing in her head.

"It's Sasuke-kun." All of the girls in the group swooned. Sasuke had been out on a walk before his training trip started, when he came upon a mob of people he wanted to know who was getting all the attention so he choose to grace them with his presence.

_'Wow this girl is exotic she'll be perfect for reviving my clan, her and those bitches in my old class I'll make that Mitarashi mine yet, it'll hurt Naruto like knives and I want to make her scream and cry no one insults an Uchiha, time to use my charm and have another whore.'_ The clan restoration act will permit stuff like that, gotta hate it sometimes. "Hello there, are you new to this village?"

"Sasuke-kun just spoke to you, lucky."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha; it is my pleasure to meet you." He bowed slightly figuring she was already into him at this piont and waited for his name to do the rest of the work. _'Too easy.'_ "Would you like me to show you around the village?" The girls at this point were voicing their jealousy and the guys started walking away because any girl would immediately throw themselves at him even without the unnecessary gestures.

"Leave me alone."

"Huh?"

"I said leave me alone you arrogant and emo loser." She turned away from him. Everyone in sight froze in their tracks and turned to her.

"What did you say to me?" Sasuke was visibly holding himself back from lashing out at her, he had not expected that.

"You heard me, now all of you go away." She started to walk off.

"I'm an Uchiha you can't speak to me like that."

"I just did." She headed back to the fields to hopefully go back to her disguise.

"I am asking you, me an Uchiha for a walk, why would you say no?"

"I don't like you and I have a boyfriend." She stated casually turning her head slightly towards him still walking.

"Forget that loser and come with me." The group had now surrounded her stopping her escape.

"Yea no one is better than Sasuke-kun, but he's mine."

_'Oh great the pink blow horn showed up.'_ "No I won't."

"Why not, a real man is asking you to come with him?"

"My man is a thousand times what you wish you could be!" Kyu snapped back, angry at the boy for insulting Naruto.

"No one is better than Sasuke-kun." The girls chorused.

"Shut up fan girls."

"Slut."

_'Why wopuld I be a slut?'_ "Forget it, go away and leave me alone for good." Killer intent came off her in waves.

"Hold up you aren't going anywhere." He reached for her arm, eyes filled with rage.

"We'll see about that." She disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves without any hand signs.

_'That is it she will be mine, no one can resist my charm for long if at all, both her and Mitarashi.' "You will be mine soon enough."_ He grumbled.

_"Yea right."_ She mumbled under her breath arriving near the training grounds..

_'She's a ninja my age and same village, a different class or grade maybe, who could possibly be better than Sasuke-kun?'_ Sakura rushed off to tell Ino what happened, after being rejected but Sasuke again first of course, and the entire village eventually found out about the event hours later.

"I knew that was a bad idea." She glanced at her arm where he had grabbed her. "I need to take a bath when I get home." Carl left the grounds and headed home for a much needed soak. Many fan girls stared looking for the 'slut', as the village called her for some reason that night, but she was never found.

* * *

The afternoon came and they met at the Hokage tower and went over their day, both of the girl's stories raised anger among the group.

"Why is Naruto the only one that had a reasonable day?" Kyu questioned angerly.

"I had to stay on a bucking toad for six hours, do you know how many times he tried hitting me with his tounge while doing back flips, it sucked."

"But I was bitten by that bastard, seriously who does that?" They waited to cool down a bit before walking into the tower and asking for their favorite Kage. They were let in this time and found him with his head down on the desk, he had a rough day.

"You're not dead yet are you?" Questioned Naruto.

"Not quite, what do you want?" Sarutobi returned to a sitting position.

"Well Kyu-chan and Anko-chan need sensei, and I found one on my own."

"Sorry with so many requests like that it could take some time. Eh who did you find?"

"My good old Godfather." The old man widened his eyes for a second before shaking his head.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me, he would still be in the village I take it." He was answered by a positive nod. "*sigh* I for obvious reasons would not have him train either of these two unless you wouldn't mind him staring at them, however Ibiki may have some free hands..."

"Torture division, sign me up!" Anko said happily.

"Yes but I really don't belei-"

"Sounds fun I'm in too." Kyu agreed.

"But."

"I would mind him staring at my girlfriends very much."

"Find I'll work something out *sigh*, and you never told me you three were together now, what happened to those days you would tell me everything?" He acted hurt.

"Right sorry 'bout that grandpa." Anko replied.

"Well anyway good luck with the relationship, I'm happy for you." He smiled but something was off.

"You all right Jiji your sighing a bit much and seem a bit down." Kyu was concerned.

"You're right as usual, I'm just tired and frustrated, I probably shouldn't tell you but today the council had taken an opinion and even overthrew my leg on the matter, I was stuck in that room for hours because of it."

"What did they decide, something concerning us?"

"Indirectly, the Haruno clan persuaded some members using certin 'meathods' to vote for the tie match of Yamanaka and Haruno to advance them both to the finals instead of disqualifying them which messed up the entire bracket system for the finals, this is mainly to improve the clan power by having them in the final and show off for the clan and impress the nobles, now I have to rewrite the fights while keeping the more anticipated matches in place, I may need to speak to some people." Anko and Kyu stepped forward a bit flames in their eyes.

"Would you kindly hear some of our suggestions?" They said with sly grins. The end result, all matches the same except Anko vs. Sakura and Carl vs. Ino. They left with happy grins and headed home.

* * *

They trained under their new sensei for the rest of the month, Naruto with Jiraiya, Anko and Kyubi with Ibiki and his assistants, and then finally the finals were the next day.

"You're ready gaki."

"Thanks Ero-sennin, don't go watching naked girls all day and watch some of the matches, please?"

"Maybe I will watch some genin beat up each other but women are far more interesting."

"But why do you have to watch them naked."

"You are never going to get laid thinking like that."

"Just watch the finals." _"Maybe you'll get a surprise."_

"Good luck you two and remember the more you scare them the easier it is to win."

"We know."

"The more confusing it is the more it will scare them."

"We know, thanks for everyhting Ibiki-sensei, come watch us." They said as they left.

"I think I may just do that." Both sensei said when their students were out of sight.

* * *

**End of chapter yeah, lots of stuff in this one I can only guess your emotions, and the only reason the clan helped out Ino was because you can't have one winner in a tie, it was the only way to advance Sakura, Sasuke is planning on using the clan restoration act to get as many female ninja he wants when he is ready to revive his clan. I am not making him a rapist right off the bat but he does want to control them, I can't just make him completely evil too unreal he still holds some moral. Thank you for reading and please review, FlareXD.**


	11. Starting Rounds

**Time for the next addition of Life Objection. I, in no way, own Naruto; if I did we would know which century they live in. The fights so far have been short and not very epic I know, however they have never had felt the need to bring out their best skills. This is also my longest chapter to date.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

_"Whisper"_

Stressed words

******/Ch 10 Starting rounds/*******

Naruto woke bright and early before his alarm even went off. Sitting up he stared at his bare feet.

_'Today's the finals, I know I'm ready for this but... no there is no chance you'll lose.'_ Energy filling himself he stood up and started his morning. As he sat eating his Ramen a knock sounded on his door. This was a normal morning thing.

"Naruto!" Anko leapt towards him connecting their lips as soon as possible.

"Good morning, love." Kyu followed and kissed him as well.

"Best wakeup call I ever got."

"It better be."

"Ready to go?"

"I need some scrolls, give me a minute." Naruto turned back inside.

"And they say the women are the slow ones." Anko mussed.

"I heard that!"

"Alright I'm ready, wait Kyu you're not going in henge?"

"The last time was a failure but if you're there I should have nothing to worry about." She beamed at him.

"That's over simplifying things."

"Na it should be fine, I couldn't imagine acting like a guy as long as she has, and I'd say it's about time."

"If you really want to I guess I can't stop you but does it have to be today?"

"Yes it does have to be today, I want this to spread fast, and what better way than a huge event."

"I guess you have a point."

"Good, but you may want to hurry."

"Huh?"

"We're clones the real Anko and Kyu already went ahead."

"Bye." They disappeared in a burst of water this time.

_'Then they didn't really kiss me good morning...wait.'_ "Kyu!" He rushed out of the complex.

* * *

Somewhere across town the two half demons were getting strange looks on the streets, the attention was starting to get to them.

"I kinda wish you hadn't talked me out of the asset henge."

"Well I promised you dango, and you promised me that meat flavor lip stick I had my eye on for doing this."

"The things we do for that lovable oaf."

"I hate hiding our relationship too, but thinking back it may be a tad too extreme doing this so quickly."

"Far too late now." Anko looked back. "Do they even recognize me?"

"I'm sure they aren't locked on our faces right now." Kyu glanced back at the few men that had the guts to follow them drool flowing freely.

"Point taken, the clones just dispersed themselves how long until he comes?"

"I give him ten minutes." They had just arrived at the stadium.

"Hey you!" They turned to the voice in a twitch thanks to the shrill voice on their sensitive ears. Not five feet away stood Sakura. "You're that girl from before aren't you?"

"Yep, sure am your voice is just as painful as it was back then."

"Don't be so peppy with me!"

"Temper temper Haruno, she didn't do anything to you." Anko lulled.

"Who are y- Anko! How did you get those?" The pink haired girl didn't hide here she was looking.

"I wore bindings under my shirt all the time, didn't you know?"

"Kai." _'No, those shouldn't be real.'_ "Fine, I guess you're telling the truth."

"Yay."

"But that doesn't explain why you are sticking up for her."

"She's my childhood friend." Anko hugged Kyu gaining some nose bleeds from some of the men present, Sakura turned away.

"Stop that, and I thought Naruto was your best friend?"

"She's also my best friend, is there a problem?"

"Um...forget it, who are you anyway?" _'If she knows Anko then... this is very bad.'_

"Her friend."

"I meant your name!"

"That's not very polite."

"I aught t-"

"Calm down Sakura." Toran had shown up and held Sakura back from lashing out at the other girl, the other members of the rookie nine were behind him, Naruto excluded. "Sorry about this she has a bit of a tempe- Mitarashi-san?!"

"Hiya."

"Dang Anko where were you hiding all of this?" Kiba had gone into pervert mode and was leaning somewhat close. The others had gone into a state of shock. "And hello hot stuff…" He set his eyes and a nervous Kyu. "There's nothing to be 'fraid of just a man looking at perfection here." Kyu suddenly felt the need to slap him.

"Shut it Kiba." Anko huffed.

"Then it's your fault." Sakura pointed at the young snake mistress.

"Wha-."

"Yeah, you obviously corrupted this poor girl from Sasuke's radiance to have less competition for him, too bad he loves me."

"What lies are you spouting now?" Anko held a glare.

"We all know you like Sasuke-kun, come on the real reason you look like that now is to attract Sasuke-kun in the exams right?"

"Troublesome." _'I didn't expect Anko to be hiding those, but unlike those the two banshee she really does hate him, and her friend when did I miss her.. nah thinking about it is too troublesome.'_

"I don't like the damn Uchiha one freaking bit!" Anko snapped.

"And I want tricked into believing that, the real reason I don't like him is that I met him." Kyu folded her arms.

_'I-I wish I c-could say that too, b-bu-but he's really scary.' _

"Why would you say such a thing, Sasuke-kun should be what every girl dreams about."

"Forget that emo, I called her!" Kiba yelled pointing at Kyubi.

"Who said I could be called?!"

"Um... did I say that out loud?"

"That and everything else on your mind." Shino added.

"Haruno as I told you and those fan girls before, I have a boyfriend." Kiba visibly deflated at that.

"Haven't you dumped him yet?"

"Who would give up perfection, something you wouldn't know about?"

"Sasuke got burned."

"Kiba, who says burned anymore?"

"Don't even start." Kiba shot a glare at Shikimaru.

"You two wouldn't know it, perfection is right here!" Ino pointed at a picture of her crush she always carried around.

"No don't see it over there." Kyu appeared to be looking behind the picture.

"Stop messing with me yo-."

"Ino calm down, she's taken she can think whatever she wants." Shikimaru replied. _'Personally I label him gay, sigh, why are the only girls that don't like the Uchiha crazy for other reasons.'_

"No one is better than an Sasuke-kun, where is this bastard that dares keep a girl from seeing his brilliance!" Sakura yelled.

"Are you at that time of the month or something, you just insulted someone for no reason?"

"S-shut up, and no it isn't!"

"Ok calm down will ya, creepy old people are staring."

"Why... what drives you to hate Sasuke-kun, yet you hang around Naruto. I don't understand you at all?"

"Because Naruto is a nice person and he happens to b-*Crash*!"

"What the…?"

"Get out of the way!" The smoke cleared revealing Naruto being chased by a hoard of angry ox.

"What the heck?"

"Hey she's gone!" Ino exclaimed. Kyu had vanished only faint smoke showed how she left.

"Their getting closer, run!" The group wasn't fast enough and was rammed into the inner stadium. Only Anko and Naruto had recovered in a second.

"What did you do?"

"It involved Kono and several angry ox herders, don't ask."

"Right."

"You there, get up and look presentable, you're representing your village." Neji spoke full of prestige, Garra was busy glaring at his Kage.

"Whatever." The blond spat before seeing angry nobles all looking at him. _'If they weren't wearing those stupid hats they wouldn't be nearly as creepy.'_ Kiba, Hinata, and Chouji left the group to watch in the stands as the event began, Carl was already there.

"I didn't think this many people would want to watch a bunch of kids beat each other up."

"You don't have to put it like that Uzumaki-san."

"Quite the Hokage is about to speak." Genma shot. Toran and Naruto zipped it.

"Welcome all and our deepest thanks for coming here to the village hidden in the leaves for this year's chunin selection, we have come to the final competition between the fourteen candidates who made it through the preliminaries, we ask that no one leaves until all of the matches have been completed. Now everyone enjoy." The Hokage announced. The crowd broke into cheers before the genin were led to the standby zone.

_"Hey Carl how did you pull that off?"_ Anko asked.

_"I had a shadow clone already inside and used a substitution when Naruto crashed, Hyuuga didn't notice a thing, all seeing eye my ass."_

"Oh look it's starting." Back on the main field Neji and Naruto remained.

"Er... what happened to Hayate?"

"uh..."

**Flashback no Jutsu**

One night on a building's roof.

"No Hayate!" The attacker left tracker on his tail. Genma rushed to his friend's side. "Hayate, wake up, you can't die now."

"Genma, listen to me... I won't... make it, tell Yugao I... loved... her... *cough*." His body lost life in his friend's arms.

"No, Hayate!" _'Coughing to the end, rest in peace.'_

**Flashback no Jutsu, Kai.**

"He took a few weeks off, said some blond kid annoyed him too much and asked too many questions, my name is Genma I'll be your new proctor." The man with a toothpick replied.

"Oh ok."

_'Whatever he got a vacation, I'm ready to defeat this guy for to show my clan my true strength and follow my destiny.'_

"That kid doesn't stand a chance against a Hyuuga."

"This is going to be brutal."

"The first match will begin, Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto, Fight!"

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Fifteen Naruto came into existence and ran towards the Hyuuga.

"Fool." Neji jumped over the charging group poking six in the forehead destroying the Narutos, threw out several shurikin and killed another five in one toss. The remaining six began hand signs. "Too slow." The Hyuuga hit them all in the heart byakugan now fully ablaze. ""Wha-" All the Naruto present burst into smoke. _'Then where's the real one, there?'_

**"Uzumaki Reden!"** Naruto threw a handful of stones a Neji before they changed into shadow clones trying to send him skyward.

"Not good enough, these eyes see everything." Neji had already moved past the thrown clones and appeared right next to the Naruto that had thrown the rocks. He palmed him in the gut and slammed him against a wall. "Fate had decided my victory."

"I can't say I agree with you." He burst into smoke once more and the Shadow clones now had Neji surrounded.

"Tsk, **Rokujuyon Sho!"*** The brunet rapidly poked the blond clones each dispelling after one strike.

_'This guy and his poking ability, stupid bloodline.'_ "Well if clones won't work." He whipped out two kunai and rushed at Neji from the other side of the field.

_'Ah finally the original, I can't sense any other chakra clones, but his chakra why does it seem so strange, repressed, what a henge?'_ He dodged another swipe and struck Naruto's arm "What trick are you pulling?" Naruto's eyes widened at the hand sign for release Neji was forming.

_'Once again __stupid bloodline__ now I'll have to finish this quickly.' _"Oh no you don't." He laced the kunai with wind chakra before swiping, Neji barely dodged and the wall behind him earned several, nearly unnoticeable slashes. **"Kage Bunshin!" **The clones appeared close enough to grab the boy's arms.

_'Forget the henge for now.'_ **"Hakkesho Kaiten!"**** He destroyed the clones and even tossed the real Naruto back. The crowd cheered for him breaking free, but other parts were dumb founded.

"Father that was a main branch attack right, the where did he learn it?"

"Neji is really a genius he actually learned the rotation on his own, to be able to do that at his age, the other boy doesn't stand a chance" Back to the fight.

"Don't you see by now, the smart win against the stupid every time, it has been set, destiny has shown me my victory."

"One how do you even know what your destiny is, and two there is no such thing as destiny!"

"My life has been full of hardship, I have seen past childish thoughts so that I can be the best, this is how I have learned what destiny wishes for making me a genius, and you see when I was a child..."

**Flashback no Jutsu**

A four year old Neji was crying the day he got branded his clans branch mark, he was in courtyard within the Hyuuga clan house.

"You see it was young Hinata's third birthday and-"

**Flashback Denied no Jutsu**

"Hey I barely started."

"I don't care; this is a fight not a happy skip down memory lane."

"You'll pay for not watching my flashback, **Rokujuyon Sho!"** He quickly sealed off Naruto's chakra flow and sent him to the ground in a second. "As is a genius' destiny, proctor the match is over."

"Not yet, eye freak." Naruto staggered back up. Crimson yokai with a black tint thinly surrounded his body. "I'm not done yet."

"That's not possible." _'His chakra is so strong, is this even chakra it feels so much thicker.'_

"Forget you stupid past, I can bet it wasn't even slightly as bad as mine." He threw some metal stars only to have them stopped and thrown back with another rotation.

"I won't lose." Naruto pulled another knife ready to attack and tore up the ground as he ran.

_'I must so rotation.'_ The attacks collided dust flew everywhere. The audience waited with baited breath. It cleared revealing two craters. Neji Hyuuga pulled himself out of a crater, and Naruto remained in his. _'Just as I predicted.'_

"Winner is..." The crowd started cheering. A figure broke from the trees and slammed his linked hands into Neji's head leaving him unconscious yards away from where he was standing a second ago, standing up Naruto showed his foxy grin at the audience seeming fine, the one in the crater vanished in smoke. "Uzumaki Naruto!" His face popped up on the screen above the Kage box. The crowd stopped cheering and simply sat dumbfounded, they had defiantly not wanted or planned to cheer for the demon but a glare from the Hokage made them start up again.

_'The gaki actually did it.' _Jiraiya had taken a spot on the roof of the complex. Neji was carted off and Naruto returned to the standby area.

"Great job Naruto." Anko hugged him.

"Yep." Carl patted him on his back.

"Thanks Anko, Carl, but why are you like that though?" He pointed to Anko's chest.

"Naruto did you know about that?" Ino pointed at Anko. Anko mouthed bindings when Naruto turned to her for help.

"You didn't know she used bindings?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked." Ino walked off in a huff.

_"Why really are you and Kyu going around without your henge on?"_

_"We wanted to get our relationship out in the open, the henge are getting in the way."_

_"Whatever, let's hope it works, where's Gaara?"_

_"Don't know _

"Next match Uchiha Sasuke vs. Gaara." A ninja dropped down and spoke to Genma. "It appears that Sasuke isn't here yet, that would normally be an immediate disqualification, however the Kazekage has agreed to postpone such an important match, we are hereby moving this match to the end of the brackets."

_'Why would he deliberately help one of my shinobi, Garra would have passed without problem to the next round otherwise?'_ The aging ninja leader pondered.

_'Kukuku, come Sasuke-kun I can't wait to see your growth, now little Anko how goes your mark and skill, let me see it, I'd better be truly entertained.'_

"Then next match Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino."

"I quit."

"Uh...ok; very well the fourth match Nara Shikimaru vs. Temari." The crowd was visibly showing rage at the skip of two matches. Shikimaru, weighing his options, decided that ticking them off more would be more troublesome.

"Fine." The two fought a battle of wits with Temari coming out victorious by a technicality when Shikimaru resigned after he had caught her in his jutsu.

"Match five Mitarashi Anko vs. Haruno Sakura." They each took their positions.

"I'll show you that you have no right to go after Sasuke-kun."

"Did you even listen to the answers I gave of are you earlier, or that narrow minded?"

"Fight!"

"This'll do it." Sakura leapt back and threw several kunai at Anko each with blast tags on them. She dodged getting cut, but the blast seemingly caught her. "I knew she wouldn't stand a chance."

"Against what?" The snake user appeared to her side kneeing her in the ribs, grabbed her arm and flung her to the ground and making a nice indent when her foot dropped on the pink haired girls chest. Sakura slowly got back up to see Anko with a happy go lucky smile.

_'She can't seriously be that strong, not even shaken up, I'll have to use it.'_ "My best attack, Sakura blizzard!" She threw up a ball of paper that exploded a rain of small blast tags drifted over Anko like confetti before they all detonated; she had to shield her eyes. The huge pillar of flames that covered half of the field raised her hopes until she saw it. Out of the fire dozens of snakes raced at her, and coiled around her before she could even blink.

"Can't you even use chakra, do you have to rely on weak strategies and tags to take out your opponent, is how weak you really are without a team?" Anko stepped from the smoke not even her coat was signed.

"T-that's not possible." The snakes tightened some before she was launched into a wall. Sakura switched places with a log before hitting the wall. _'How can I beat her, I know I'l-'_

**"Doton: Ishi Rasen!"***** Slamming her hands down two slabs rose from the ground before ramming together with Sakura between them, Anko ran up the surrounding wall and threw several blast tags at the rock the explosion sent Sakura spinning towards the sky. Anko leapt up and shattered it with a downwards kick. Sakura hit the ground hard, rocks fell around her figure, barely missing her frame, she wasn't dead but unconscious.

"Winner Anko Mitarashi!" The crowd didn't need to be told this time and began a round of applause. Anko went back up and was greeted by her team and an angry Ino.

"You almost killed her!"

"Should I have gone all the way?"

"Wha- no, you sadistic bitch."

"Calm down Ino."

"Forget you Naruto, go find a hole to crawl into and die."

"You are really mean you know that, are you not supposed to be here?"

"Hmph."

"Next match Herari Toran vs. Garo Rarin, Fight." The Toran had learned the fire bullet technique from his tutor and although weak was able to beat the Ame Nin at the end. Though not extremely tactful, he received attention as well.

"Good job Toran." He was greeted. He was back up in the waiting area and Sakura had come back up after she regained consciousness.

"Thanks." He backed up a bit, a happy Anko usually meant some type of pain or humiliation.

"Don't act so friendly Anko."

"Still sore that I beat you?"

"Shut up!"

"She did beat you pretty badly." Kyu had appeared in the room and waved.

"Why are you here!?" The Ino and Sakura yelled.

"I have some things I need to do." She moved to team nine. "That was great Anko, good job, you too Naruto." She hugged both of them.

"Where here."

"Your late."

"What about my match?"

"Postponed, now go to the fighters' area, and we'll continue." The Uchiha jumped to the spot grumbling about lazy sensei.

"Oh it's you come to wish me luck on my match?"

"Not on your life Uchiha."

Any further argument was cut off by the proctor.

"Match seven, Yamanaka Ino vs. um... a Demoraki Kyu?"

"Who, I thought I was fighting Carl, right?" The boy stayed quiet and simply looked ahead.

"Alright." Kyu jumped down to the arena quickly followed by Ino.

"Proctor why is she fighting, she didn't even pass the first exam?"

"The Hokage has agreed to it, I don't know for what reasons."

"Answer me, why are you fighting and not Carl?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tell me!" The jounin in the stands had as much of a clue as Ino.

"Hana I thought your third student passed, why is she fighting?"

"Hey your right, hm...I wonder why Nai-chan?" _'Come on, drop the bomb already I'm tired of waiting.'_

"Why don't you even sound alarmed!"

"Don't worry, everything will work out."

"You say that, but if Carl doesn't fight then he remains a genin until next year." Kakashi reminded her. Hana gave him a blank stare.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Why are you playing dumb, you know this isn't supposed to happen, right?" She didn't answer. They turned back to the fight knowing there was no way of getting her to speak short of Ibiki.

"Fight!"

"I'll end this quickly." Ino ran at her with kunai in hand and tried to cut up Kyu, failing each time. In a quick movement she removed the knives from her opponent's hands, tripped her, and sent her flying back with a hard kick to her shoulder. Kyu then decided to try balancing one of Ino's kunai on her finger. 'She's messing with me.' "Kai." The kunai she was balancing had a shock tag that froze Kyu in place. **"Shintenshin no Jutsu."****** Kyubi, despite being shocked, side stepped without a problem. Ino's family slapped their foreheads at the simple dodge. Ino's body fell limp as her mind tried to find its way back.

_'Like it would be that easy.'_ She walked over to the body on the ground. "Fan girls are so weak it isn't funny." Throwing the girl in the air she began a jutsu. **"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu."******* The attack hit Ino the moment she had retrieved her mind. Though not strong enough to even burn her, the impact threw her into the stands, she was disqualified.

"Winner, Kyu Demoraki." The crowd's cheering began the loudest being the males. She went back to the waiting area where she was praised by Anko.

"Great job Kyu." She then kissed Kyu full on the lips, the screen used to show the winners of the matches just happened to still be on her face, almost everyone in the stadium fell back with nosebleeds, gender be damned. Jiraiya had begun to write in his notebook.

"Don't you have any shame?!"

"I thought you said you had a boyfriend?" Kiba, Hinata, and Chouji had decided on bringing Ino back and were staring blankly.

"I do have a boyfriend; I never said anything about my girlfriend."

"You two-timer."

"Uh no were both with him."

"Anko is with a guy, like that?"

"It can happen. Why do you sound so surprised."

"Who is he?" Sasuke had been caught up about the events and the girl by Sakura.

"Don't you know...?"

"You should have guessed by now..." They roughly grabbed Naruto's collar and kissed him at the same time, the other's eyes widened. "... He's our boyfriend." They each had big smiles on their faces.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH." The screen was still on them and men were literally being held back from charging into the room and finishing off Naruto after seeing that kiss. Hana was laughing off her seat at the other teacher's reactions; the sight of Naruto with those two had shaken them a little, especially since Hana had said he was gay. Jiraiya, for his part, seemed to have more and more to write every minute.

_'Glad I came, but I can't believe I never asked about his love life. What kind of a pervert am I?!'_

"But Naruto's gay he kissed Carl."

"You said I was which I'm not... and Carl." An earth clone burst next to them.

"That was me."

"Wait then you was always him, every time."

"Uh, I just said that."

"My head hurts."

"Damn you Sasuke, I want my money back." The guys present clearly didn't like losing their hard earned cash. He simply ignored them.

"Hey dope, fight me… right now." _'No one is getting in the way of my 'bring back the clan' plan, nobody.'_

"Wouldn't that be pointless?" Shino was for once the object of the Uchiha's anger.

"No, being the stronger man is what an Uchiha's right; I will not be disgraced like this."

"I personally don't care, now I've got a sand ninja to find."

"You're running away, are you afraid?"

"Seriously, for once in your life shut up, go out with one of you fan girls if you want to but leave us alone." They turned away after Kyu's statement.

"Hold up." He grabbed at Anko this time.

"Don't touch her, either of them you." His eyes narrowed.

"Or what?"

"I like to keep some things in the dark, hehe see ya." They tried to find Garra but he was already in the arena. _'We're too late, now what?'_ They returned to their spot to watch the final match.

_'Wait until after the exams and we'll see who's laughing then.'_

"Final match of round one Garra vs. Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara release his sand, while Sasuke appeared in a flurry of leaves.

"Fight."

* * *

**Jutsu list:**

***Rokujuyon Sho: Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms.**

****Hakkesho Kaiten: Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin.**

*****Doton: Ishi Rasen: Earth Release, Stone Spiral. User incases opponent in a rock casing and then launches them into the air like a spinning shell, the case breaks on the way down and buries opponent in stone after they hit the ground. B-rank Ninjutsu, made by FlareXD.**

******Shintenshin no Jutsu: Mind Body Switch Technique.**

*******Katon: Ryuka no jutsu: Fire release, Dragon Fire Technique.**

**End of this chapter, this is not really a cliff, I just would have had to write the invasion if I continued. Thank you for reading and please review. FlareXD.**


	12. Invasion of the Leaf

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed finally over 50, yay. I don't own Naruto and many other things I wish I did. Enjoy this next chapter.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_"Whisper"_

Stressed 

_**'Demon's thought'**_

**"Demon speech or Jutsu"**

* * *

-Ch 11 Invasion of the Leaf-

"Final match round one Uchiha Sasuke vs. Gaara of the Sand, fight!" Sasuke jumped back as Gaara let his sand flow out of its gourd. Several shurikin were launched at Gaara but they caught in the sand and were flung back. Sasuke jumped to the side to avoid them. In a blue blur he shot at the red head before taking a swift left and ran circles around the barrier of sand.

_'He's as fast as the last one, what are you planning.' _Just like Lee, Sasuke rushed through the sand and struck its user's face, and again Gaara's inner armor stopped the damage. "Even if you copy him you could never hope to defeat me." Sand took and offensive trying to smash the Uchiha away, Sasuke did a series of flips to dodge and landed several feet away.

"Too slow." Again he rushed at the sand user and began knocking him around the stadium. "Had enough?" His answer was a rush of sand trying to cover him, he dodged again. Gaara as angry and annoyed, the sand began to surround the boy. In an attempt to stop him Sasuke ran towards th small opening in the shell, his fist struck dense sand and spikes stopped just short of his face, blood dripped from his fist, several failed attempts at cracking it later he had decided on his final attack. _'Stay in there as long as you want I could use the prep time for this.' _He rushed up the nearest wall and began hand signs, a lightning attack began to form in his hand.

"Kakashi is that...?"

"Yes it is, my original attack... Chidori: one thousand birds."

"Why would you teach that to a genin, it's way too soon?"

"That sand is too strong to take lightly, I had no choice."

"So out of all of the thousand of jutsu you know, you had no choice but to give him that one?"

"Uh...yes." Sasuke started his decent towards the ground.

"This is an Uchiha's right!" Dust flew as he reached the ground and continued to his target. **"Chidori!" **A hole in the sand crumbled under his attack and his hand shot into the dome. "Heh...uh let go of me." Sasuke was stuck and, using the remaining lighning in his system, broke from the shell. An arm is was what could be described that came out of the sand, disfigured as it was it was still a very inhuman arm.

_'That arm.'_

_'Man first time I saw it I couldn't eat for a week.'_

_'It's started.'_

_'What is that thing?'_ It slithered back into the hole and the dome cracked then shattered back to sand, Gaara was holding his chest as blood started to flow.

"IT'S BLOOD, MY BLOOOOOD what have you...uh." He started to stagger. Suddenly the stadium fell under genjutsu and the Kage box exploded.

"Kazekage what is the meaning of this?" The next instant the Suna leader had a kunai to Sarutobi's throat. "Kazekage what do you plan to gain from this?" He simply glared back, the competent ninja in the stadium were dispelling the genjutsu surrounding them as sound ninja came by the dozen into the village.

"Grab Gaara and take him away from the fight for now, give him time to recover." Baki ordered.

"Right." His siblings grabbed him and ran.

_'Why does this have to happen now?'_ Naruto thought as he elbowed another enemy.

"What's going on Kakashi?"

"Sakura go after Sasuke, he went after Gaara and will likely need help. Take any genin you cross to come with you."

"Got it."

"You two heard that right?"

"Ya, so we're going?"

"Yep."

* * *

Inside the newly formed barrier the Hokage watched sadly as his village faced a war that he was unable to fight. Turning to his left he saw the Kazekage glaring at him with an actually spark of sadistic joy in his eyes.

"You monster how could you enjoy such a thing."

"Kukuku, Sarutobi-sensei I thought you knew me better than that."

"No, how could it possibly be..." The kunai want swiftly through his throat before the fire shadow turned to mud and reappeared several feet away. "...Orochimaru."

"Perceptive as always you old bat." He tore the skin from his face showing a young woman and was then replaced by the skin of his real face.

"So you've even mastered that jutsu, you aren't fit to be called a human anymore." He returned the glare and ripped his robes off to reveal armor.

"Yes, I am now that of a demon, and you shall die by one just like the forth."

"No, you have fallen way further that demon,** Roof tile** **Shuriken!"** The snake dodged the weapons and prepared his own jutsu.

"You are so old Sarutobi-sensei, it's too bad you won't get much older, **Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands."**

* * *

Sasuke had finally caught up to Gaara after Shino had stopped Kankuro and he himself had injured Temari.

"Stop running and fight me."

"Uh..."

"Gaara you're awake." Temari moved before the sand crushed her. "Gaara are you alright?" He ignored her and focused on

"Sasuke Uchiha, you will prove my existence." After using two Chidori he was out the sand rushed at him ready to kill.

_'Why is he so much stronger?' _*Crush*. The tree he was last in fell over but Sakura had picked him up just in time.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"Why are *wince* you here?"

"Kakashi-sensei said you'd need help."

"Get out of here."

"Stop you're talking!" A sand whip knocked them into a tree making them lose consciousness. _'Aw man I wanted to hear their screams, oh well.'_ He raised a clawed hand.

"Whoa, hold up Gaara." Team nine grabbed onto his arms and tail.

"Get off me." Sand struck them each in the heart and they burst to water, the wet sand made him sluggish."

"Clone hater." He looked up to see them a few branches away from him grinning happily.

"Don't mock me... what does mother want with you?!"

"Huh?"

_**'Kid let me take control, now.'**_

_'Alright.'_ He jumped back into the air. **"Play possum Jutsu!" **Sand surrounded him until a gaint raccoon stood amongst the trees.

**"Yahoo, finally I'm out!"**

"Gaara?"

**"You know very well I ain't him, you're name is Demoraki right?" **Kyu nodded her head. **"Then who are you, ya can't be the one who left the freaking demon world after your wife died, who didn't even tell me or any of your other friends, the one we went looking for in the human world and got sealed for it, and the one I fell like beating up right now, or are ya, Zurui?"**

"Wife, left the demon... no, my name is Kyubi Demoraki you're confusing me with my dad I guess, unfortunately he's dead now."

**"Cut the crap Zurui, you never had a Kit, Hinote died before she even got pregnent."**

_"That was my mother's name, and also that was my father's?"_ She buried her feelings for the moment. "She was pregnant, gave birth, and I am their daughter."

"Don't worry we'll just beat it into him, hey sandman you heard that right?" Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

**"Enough, you are defiantly not Zurui, his daughter huh. Forget it I'll make the sorce of my confusion go away then the stupid village,** **Fūton: Renkūdan!"*** The torrent of wind made them separate and the aftershock sent Sakura and Sasuke into a now dazed Toran a mile away.

"That was a nasty attack, and she made us all half demons for your information, **Oni Tsume!**" It was quickly discovered that his sand wall seemed to block that attack fairly well. "That didn't work, size then." They each started hand signs while dodging wind blasts and waves of sand.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** **Smoke filled the area and a gaint fox, toad, and snake (Not Minda, another boss for her family's contract) came from the cover. The fox was a dark green-yellow with deep green eyes and five tails, the snake was black with silver scales randomly placed over its body and held black eyes with orange slits for pupils.

"Why'd you sssssummon me Anko-hime?"

"Rippa, hey, well first I need you to help take down that demon over there, and second, keep calling me that and I'll start smacking you around with your own tongue."

"Sssssadissstic child, and don't you think thissss issss a bit overkill for one demon?"

"He called you ugly."

"I'm going to enjoy ripping his tail from the ressssst of his flesssssh."

"And I'm the sadistic one?"

"Oh ssssshut up." The snake started towards the sand beast ragein her eyes.

"Hey Kyu-chan!" The fox said with a grin.

"Koi, yay I need you to help me out a bit, have a little problem." She nodded towards Ichibi who was currently blasting away happily at Naruto and a very angry Gamabunta firing water bullets back at the monster.

"Ok." He kept grinning. "So I just have to fight right?"

"Yes."

"Alright... um... do I attack the big peanut butter guy trying to kill your friend or something else?"

"Yes Koi he's made of peanut butter and I need you to attack him, see he's trying to take out the village so you get to attack him to your heart's content."

"Yay, attack the peanut butter man!" Kyu deadpanned at her summons' blissful ignorance as he rushed to join the toad and snake.

_'Why did they have to make him head summon when his father retired, anyone else would have done.' _They joined the battle.

**"You are all going down, yahoo!" **He smacked away the toad and jumped back from a biting snake. **"Futon: Renkūdan!"** The fox was hit but only moved several yards back before it came charging again. Rippa had coiled around his left arm and tail while Koi had gotten close enough to bit into his right, Gamabunta moved quickly to decapitate him. Ichibi turned his lower half to sand slipped through their grasp and reformed a ways away from the three, Gaara was still visible on his head.

"*Hack* that wasn't p- *cough* peanut butter, could have told me I was wrong."

"Not the time to complain." A wind bullet aimed at his head was narrowly dodged.

"We need to wake up the host, it's the only way."

"That may have helped earlier, if that's all then I've got an idea, hehehehe." The look she gave foreshadowed pain.

"Rippa, you're scaring me... I like it." Anko patted her beast's head.

* * *

"Just die will you!" Orochimaru swung his blade at the aged man who slammed his staff into a tree making it fall between them.

"Shut up, why the heck did you summon the first and second, I'm quite sure they were nice and happy dead, now you have them trying to destroy the village they helped make. Which one of the voices in your head told you that was right?"

"You'll pay for that comment."

"and you'll do what, try and kill me, in case you haven't noticed you've been doing that for the last half an hour?!"

"Senile old man, don't mess with me, **Fūton: Kazekari no Jutsu!"***** The wind slice hit the staff and sent the kage sliding back into his predecessors.

**"Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu!"****** In a blast of water the old man was sent into the barrier, setting the staff on fire by stopping with it.

_'Saw what that did to an Anbu, sorry Enma.'_ He returned to his monkey form as he used a hand sign. 'No choice, I hope things don't go too badly without me.' Focusing chakra he used hit jutsu. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Two Hiruzen appeared next to the original and began hand signs. **"Katon: Karyū Endan!"******* Orochimaru jumped back as the clones sent the former Kage into the belly of the shinigami.

"What did you do to them?" The remaining bodies showed to be the sound genin under that made it to the semifinals.

"You'll see in a minute, **Shiki Fūjin!"****** **A demonic looking being appeared behind him. "And it'll be the last thing you ever see."

* * *

**"Katon: Zukokku!"********* Koi had fire falling down in sheets; the great sand spirit had to use his arms to stop the harm of his jailor. Ichibi used sand to try and swat the fox away and his continues use of the jutsu but Gamabunta and a one tailed Naruto were protecting Koi as Rippa started to close in on him.

**"Die you stupid snake!"** One of the sand whips she was dodging as she got closer finally connected, the whip returned to its owner and slammed into his gut. **"Futon: Renkūdan!" **Rippa who was still off the ground went wide eyed as she was hit dead on, the snake boss was sent back to the summon plain. It was too bad he was so distracted on the gaint beasts he didn't see Anko and Kyu reach him until he felt the Yokai of their one tailed state. **"Shit!" **Anko began to unleash hell on the lower half of the demon, this combination left him unable to use his limbs as Kyu leapt to its nose and started moving towards Gaara, their yokai cloaks stopping a large amount of the sand and burned Kyu a path right through the defenses.

"Wake up gourd boy." She swung her elbow down into his head waking him up and then head butted him through the sand demon's body and into a waiting Anko who kicked him through his prisoner and onto a tree near Naruto.

**"But it was six on one."** The Shikaku's consciousness faded and the raccoon figure started to break apart.

"That was overkill; Kyu landed in the tree next to Gaara, Gamabunta's blade had fallen between the trees during some point of the battle.

"Why are you so strong?" Gaara was obviously forcing himself up. Their images merged half and half in the blade's reflection. Kyu grinned as Naruto and Anko took the trees next to her all yokai gone and their henge on.

"We didn't give into our demons... and also tell fluffy this is for yelling at my dad!" The blade and the summons vanished no longer needed. Kyu crossed the distance tears leaking from her face as she finally let her emotions of her parents surface and swiftly rammed her fist into his face sending him into the ground. They looked down at his from the trees, he was dirty from the sand, burnt from the yokai cloak, bleeding from the mouth, and bruised from the hits, not a pretty sight.

"Get away from me... stay back." his eyes were wide and his limbs were flailing.

"Don't worry it's over."

"Gaara, get away from him!" Temari and Kankuro landed and grabbed their brother. The beaten red head looked at the only people to defeat his demon then to his siblings.

"You two... I'm sorry."

"Gaara?" They looked at him then team nine before jumping away.

"That went well." He moved to Kyu held her close and gently kissed her. "You ok?" She shifted to put her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'll be fine." They started their trek back to the village.

* * *

The Hokage had died, the shock of this showed throughout the village. especially to those who had seen him as a grandfather, his death while it took him away, its calling couldn't take away his calm and steady hand on the village's growth. His funeral was held with the other shinobi that had fallen protecting their village.

"I can't believe he's gone."

"I know I thought only his age could kill him."

"Jiji I... this could have been stopped, if I... if we had stepped in sooner with Gaara's match."

"We don't know that, but... we could have taken it more seriously."

_'Good bye gramps, we'll see you in the next life.'_ They walked away from one of the most important person in their lives, heads down and tears running freely.

* * *

**Jutsu list:**

***Fūton: Renkūdan, Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet.**

****Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Summoning Techinique.**

*****Futon: Kazekari no Jutsu, Wind Release: Air cutter Techineque. Wind cuts opponents like a sword would, range attack.**

******Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu, Water Release: Water bullet Technique.**

*******Katon: Karyū Endan, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb.**

********Shiki Fūjin, Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal.**

*********Katon: Zukokku, Fire Release: Searing Pain. User launches a gaint ball of fire into the air which explodes and rains fire down on the opponent, Koi was using this multiple times to keep up the effect.**

**Character Description: for the Summons and Kyu's parents.**

**Zurui: Kyubi's father and nine tailed fox, male, deceased, name means sly or cunning.**

**Hinote: Kyubi's mother wife of the nine tailed fox, female, deceased, name stands for fire.**

**Rippa: Boss snake summon of the Mitarashi clan, female, name means elegant. Hates any insults to her looks and has good relations with Anko, dislikes the part of the clan that follows her brother's contractor, younger sister of Minda.**

**Koi: Current boss of the fox, male, though good hearted he is quite dull, he is currently the summon boss for his species due to his father retiring, he is only there because he had the most tails and the real boss is being found, that may take a while. He likes Kyu for being so nice to him and has only a good head for jutsu. He dislikes people who pick on others. Name means dense.**

**That's the sound invasion, and in case none of you have noticed yet they haven't used their best taijutsu because they have never had or wanted to kill, what I've though up will hopefully be different. During this chapter many thing have slowed and postponed it I apologize for that, also I will be reediting some chapters in my free time after I finish the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review I could really use some criticism, FlareXD.**


	13. Wait What

**Now the next update, thanks to those that reviewed. I do not own Naruto, but I think I was the first to use this idea. Also this Fanfic will either be in the Naru/Kyuubi or the Naru/Anko section, updates will apear in Naru/Anko. Please enjoy.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

Stressed words

* * *

-Ch 13 Wait what-

The sun was setting on the village; the third Hokage's funeral was coming to an end as his remains were buried beneath the Hokage monument like those before him. The village held a grim mood as the shadows formed strange figures from the wreaked building's rubble. The ninjas walked to their homes slowly as the truth started to take root in their heads. Kiba was the type of person who didn't cry in most situations but for this he made an exception and let his sadness fall from his eyes as Hana and their mother slumped on each other on the way home. Shino and Sasuke left themselves only a single tear from Shino was all they displayed. Hinata strayed behind her stoic family as she finally let her tears fall some for her leader's death and the majority for her academy crush finding someone else. Sakura and Ino acted like Hinata but embraced their parents for support. Toran, Shikimaru, and Chouji went home eyes closed wishing they had been stronger as their parents walked silently next to them.

"He finally died; damn snake how far have you fallen." Jiraiya was sitting on the building next to the monuments gazing at the sunset as two figures appeared behind him. "What do you want?"

"You know very well you're the strongest person currently in the village and we-"

"Straight to the point, you know I ain't cut out to be Hokage too much work, less time for my research, and why are you coming to me now couldn't you spare one day for the mourning of the dead?"

"The village is always top priority of course, and while that may be true that you don't fit the criteria, who else would fill that spot?"

"Tsunade would-"

"We know very well she's never coming back, Jiraiya this is your village and duty."

"This village holds may things I would very well get rid of, the only reason I'm still here is because of a promise and a few people I actually believe think like humans, I'll find Tsunade and convince her to come back, if I fail then I'll become the Hokage." _'Nah, like they could catch me.'_

"But-"

"Give me two- three months tops and a genin I wish to train and it's a promise."

"We knew you'd see the potential of the young Uchiha, we will arrange this immediately, but we will find you if you don't return yourself." They left in quickly as the other villages will find out about their lack of power if they don't work to keep it hidden.

"Great." He called after them. _'No not the Uchiha you stupid officials, ah well, by the time they find out it'll be too late, hehehe.'_ He set his sight on the sun once more before jumping down and heading to a certain apartment complex.

* * *

Walking down the streets near their home the young ninja were thinking of their adoptive grandfather.

"Naruto, should we have stayed longer?" Kyu was staring at the ground.

"He passed on, I guess he wouldn't want us feeling bad like this, we can't change the past." Naruto looked to the clouds wishing he could.

"Enough being serious, common there's food in the fridge just waiting for us." Anko tried to help the mood still it felt like a part of her died inside.

"Alright." It may have been bad but they were ninja, this was a common thing.

"Hey Gaki!" They turned to the new vioce. Standing on a fense a few feet away crouch a man in his fifties with long white hair.

"Is this the Sennin that you said was teaching you?" The girls stepped back a bit Naruto had inform him of his hobby.... err... way of life?

"Jiraiya why are you here?"

"Well I have a small mission to complete, you interested in tagging along, I'll teach you a new jutsu?" He glanced over at Anko and Kyu. _'You are the lucky one aren't you Gaki, damn if I wasn't you're godfather... no Jiraiya, no for once in your life Jiraiya push the thoughts away! Ah forget that.'_ He held back a giggle at what was going on in his head.

"Would they be able to come as well?"He pointed at his companions.

"Nope, sorry I only have clearance for one." In his mind however. _'Danm I love to say yes but it's already risky.'_

"Well sorry then I gue-"

"No, Naruto go with him."

"But Kyu?"

"Na she's right, as much as I want you here, a few days away for a new jutsu, no brainer, take it."

"It could take over a month actually, I need to find someone."

"I'm not leaving for that long!"

"Don't worry Naru-kun we can take care of ourselves, or do you think we're that weak."

"We don't want you turning more overprotective than you already are." Anko slapped him on the back.

"But this coming up so soon, with all that's happened, I couldn't really."

"Naruto when have you ever let things get to you?"

"But Jiji... and the village is destroyed, plus we usually aren't apart for longer than a couple d-"

"You make us sound helpless, Naruto I order you to go with him so you can see we can take care of ourselves!" Anko had a competitive glint in her eyes, Naruto knew he was couldn't win.

"But..." He tried anyway.

"Naruto that was an order, or do I get to have a new fox tail belt?" She broke out in a grin.

_'That last fight really left her sadistic, maybe letting her cool off for a month would be a good thing.'_ Backing a few steps from his more violent girlfriend he admitted defeat. "Sigh... I guess if you're pushing that much, fine but when will I be leaving and why do we need to find them?"

"Well it's urgent so probably first thing in the morning go with six, as for the person... well, I'll tell ya on the way."

"Why not now?"

"Because I don't feel like saying anymore, ja ne." Before more protests could arise he was gone to who knows where in a swirl of flames.

_'Flashy exit, probably went to a brothel, pervert, but...'_ "Why were you so pushy with my leaving?" He turned to his best friends, they began to walk into the apartment building.

"We just want you to get stronger." Up a few flights of stairs.

"And the real reason?" Around a corner to the right.

"*Sigh* Naru-kun I want you to get stronger, and we both want to be with you but with what just happened anything up our sleeves could help." Corner to the left.

"We shouldn't hold each other back from a training offer, right?" They had stopped at Naruto's door at this point.

"That and well..." Kyu opened the door somehow getting the keys from his pocket and went to his kitchen, Naruto had gone into his fridge to find something for them to eat, it helped fifty percent of it was ramen. "Naruto-kun?" Pulling his head away from the delicious looking food he faced his girlfriends looking anywhere but him.

"What, why are you two acting like th-" They looked him in the eye and saw something he thought he wouldn't for at least a few more months, want, it was clearly shown to him what was going through their heads. "Anko... Kyu, look I know today has been hectic and all but-" He found it hard to finish as he was now pressed against the wall with Kyu kissing him and Anko tasting his neck.

* * *

Waking to the sound of soft breaths in his ear Naruto sat up groggily, or at lease tried to he felt as if he was being held down, as his eyes snapped open he only saw the pillow he was face down in, turning to his right he saw a sleeping Anko, he drew back from a small amount of shock only to feel someone behind him, a quick turn found it to be Kyu then memories of the night before finally entered his head.

_'Right we ended up sleeping together.... phew, if thing had gotten any more pressing and we could have actually ended up having sex, it took a lot of pleading to just have them sleep in my bed with me, I just really don't want anything happening from moving too fast.'_ Gently removing their arms he sat up and moved to the kitchen and say a clock. _'5:52, grrrr.' _He wrote a quick note, changed into spare cloths, poured some water in a ramen cup and was off.

In a flurry of leaves Naruto appeared at the entrance or the village, Jiraiya stood against a wall apparently waiting for him.

"You ready?"

"As long as I'm still getting that technique." Naruto ran through hand signs and used a low powered fireball to heat his ramen, and proceeded to slurp it down without chopsticks.

"Great I just need you to one thing for me." The aging man leant over and whispered in his ear, what Naruto heard almost made him drop his ramen.

A 6:03 a.m. Jiraiya of the Sennin and an angry looking Sasuke Uchiha left the village to find Tsunade to take the place of Hokage. The villagers had a look of satisfaction knowing their hero was going to be trained by one of the strongest ninja in the land. Several hours later those same villagers held confused looks seeing their savior walking out of his family compound, the council members had one thing to say on this matter.

"JIRAIYA YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I had a summer exam to study for (I failed it by the way) and had to fight with two siblings and my parents to get to the computer all while keeping this secret, they find this written by me and you guys won't see anything for a long time. This is a short chapter but I needed a transition chapter and am setting things up for a future events, don't worry you'll get a lemon soon, thanks to those who are still reading this, FlareXD.**


	14. A Very Bad Map

**I will be making this chapter longer that the last one, and also Kyu will no longer be henged as Carl, she will keep the fox traits hidden but she and Anko will not have genjutsu on anything else, Naruto is still completely hanged. Enjoy the chapter.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_"Whispers"_

Stressed words

* * *

-A very bad map-

Several days had passed and Naruto had long dropped his Uchiha henge, however Jiraiya had yet to tell him who they where even looking for.

"For your love of hot girls, just tell me already!"

"Enough of your whining, we're looking for my old teammate, Tsunade, to take the place of Hokage." Jiraiya finally go tired of keeping Naruto out of the loop.

"Ok that was simple enough, then... where is she?"

"I don't exactly know, but I hear she was in the eastern part of fire country..._or was it the south_?"

"You're telling me you don't even know where were going?!"

"I guess you could say that."

"That technique better be worth it." The blond gave the man a glare. _'And soon.'_

"We'll check this first town, then I'll teach it to you it when we leave."

"Damn you Ero-sennin."

* * *

Back in the leaf village two figures were walking down a street after a quiet lunch.

"Hey you there, stop." Asuma stood in the two's path with his red eyed companion. The two followed the orders and slowly cracked their necks.

"Were we that obvious, I guess this i why Leaf is one of the ruling villages?" With a slow movement the two traveling hats fell showing Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, two S-rank missing nin. "Please be helpful without mission and tell us where your demon is."

"Whatever you want with Naruto, I won't allow it." Asuma raise his blades and move towards them as Kurenai started hand signs.

"Kisame." His companion swung this wrapped sword down into the street. Asuma's attack was completely blocked and the street now had a new pothole. A tree appeared behind Itachi and bound him as Kurenai came from it and sliced at his throat, in a second Itachi was free and the red eyed kunoichi was stuck in her own technique, Asuma say that she would be killed but was too busy dodging a sword happy Shark. "I'll ask you again, where is our target." He held a knife to her throat, suddenly a flash of kunai reflecting the sun made him jump to the water; they landed harmlessly in the dirt.

"Not any place you'll be going to." Kakashi appeared behind both Itachi and Kisame, kunai in hand.

"Kakashi, the one to master the Sharingan quite well outside of my former clan, what an... unwanted surprise." Not an ounce of panic could be heard in his voice. In a near instant Kakashi jumped back as Itachi exploded.

_'Shadow clone suicide.'_ Several kunai flew out of the water making him move again, and looked at his opponent again Sharingan revealed. The Kakashi behind Kisame was slashed apart and glared at Asuma as neither moved. Spikes of water shot towards Kakashi as he was still in the air from his dodge.** "Suiton: Suijinheki!"* **A shell of water negated the attack, as he landed Kakashi glared at the elder Uchiha; however, even Kakashi wasn't prepared when his eyes met Itachi's.

**"Tsukuyomi."**** The silver haired man suddenly found himself in an inverse world tied to a cross. "You will be experiencing pain for seventy-two hours." Sword after sword pierced the jounin's flesh until it finally seemed to stop, even as the masked ex-Anbu was trying to shake this off as genjutsu the pain was unlike any illusion he had ever been under, as the deaths came to a stop the jounin wearily looked up. "The time remaining, sixty-nine hours, fifty-nine minuets, and fifty-nine seconds." In the real world Kakashi landed face down in the water, Kurenai freed herself and lifted his head to stop him from drowning. Both she and Asuma glared at them.

"Well?"

"He's left the village, let's go Kisame." With a final swing of his blade he sent Asuma to the ground and the two disappeared. Anbu showed up moments later only to leave and get medical help for the defeated Jounin.

* * *

Miles away Kyu and Anko were exiting their apartment complex.

"I already miss him Anko."

"Yea, but just wait until he gets back..." Anko formed a grin from ear to ear.

"Something tells me he won't get a choice like last night."

"And you'd want him to?" Kyubi looked away with a blush. "His morals would keep him from doing anything until we'r-"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh no." The object of the mob's attention walked calmly down the street towards them completly ignoring the group.

"The dobe is gone then." While he was calm on the outside when he stopped in front of them but on the inside he was fuming. _'Why did the idiot Sennin take him, doesn't matter.... Hehe... when he gets back I'll show him that I will always be superior with one move.'_

"Why not try to talk to your fans they'd probably care more than we ever would." Kyu retorted before she and Anko turned away from him planning on eating an extremely large breakfast.

"Hold up, why not come with me to the training grounds, I could show you a new technique." Sasuke was being a bit less direct now, hoping to use a genjutsu on them and make them more into him. _'Even one or two second thoughts would be enough for now.'_

"Frankly Uchiha my skin crawls at the very thought of that." Anko replied giving him a glare.

"Now surly you don't mea-" The blur of moving medical ninja stopped Sasuke mid-sentence "Forget it, I've got things I need to do."

"What about us Sasuke-kun?" The fan girls questioned.

"Do what you want." The last Uchiha replied. The medics themselves but more what he had barely seen them carrying, a blur of white hair and an orange square. _'Sensei?'_ The fan girls stared in his leaving direction and the two food lovers simply walked off.

"Hey Kyu, when would we know if we're chunin or not?"

"I think they postponed that, probably because of the recent attack."

"Right, but I hate waiting."

"On some things I share that feeling." The blue haired girl blushed at the thought of their boyfriend. Anko walked next to her a grin stretched on her face.

* * *

"Well she isn't here." Jiraiya slumped.

"I knew that three hours ago when we finished looking in all of the bars and casinos!"

"Yes but checking them once or twice never hurts."

"No it doesn't, but checking them five times wastes a heck of a lot of time!"

"Look just calm down we'll g- hello there." An attractive girl with dark hair caught his attention.

"Hi yourself good lookin'." She walked up to the aging toad sage who was visible drooling. He looked at her then Naruto, then back to her again.

"Naruto go to the hotel and work on chakra control or... something, I have adult...uh… matters... to attend to." Jiraiya quickly pushed Naruto away and walked off with his arm around the girl.

"Ero-sennin." Naruto sighed angrily as he watched the man run off for a night of fun. The blond went back to their room with a headache starting to form after a long day of searching._ 'I half expected it to turn out this way but not on the first day, sigh... without demonic healing my head would pop.'_ As he settled down on the cool floor to meditate a knock sounded on the door. _'Who could that be?'_ Powerful chakra was clearly on the other side of the door and while that could have been his teacher the killing intent that came with confirmed that it was not Jiraiya. Putting on the mask of his dense self he swung the door open, but only after he had several explosive tags prepared in his hands of course.

"Good evening." The speaker bowed slightly. "We'll be taking you with us, Naruto-kun." Naruto went wide eyed at the ninja that appeared quite polite; however he knew faces well enough.

"W-who are you?" He backed up some. _'Itachi, Itachi, shit its Itachi.'_ Naruto wasn't deluding himself to believe he would easily survive against an S-rank shinobi let alone with a companion who seemed well past Jounin as well.

"We are the ones who will free you from your monster." The monotone voice answered. _'With a slightly unfortunate fee of course.'_

"I don't understand you Itachi, why not let me cut off those legs of his, stop him from running." Kisame shifted his sword from one side to the other on his back.

"That would be inefficient Kisame."

"Wait weren't we supposed to keep or names secret?"

_'Drat, he's right.'_ He face kept its neutral look even after the slight mess up. "It is of no consequence Kisa-"

"ITACHI!" Panting slightly Sasuke held a glare of pure rage towards his brother.

_'Why's Sasuke here, he doesn't seriously think he take them does he?' _Naruto was already stressed with finding a way out of these two and now Sasuke comes in, this is now one of Naruto's bad days.

"I've finally found you." He continued. _'He killed my clan, my and... his.... his own parents he... he... killed them in front of my eyes. He betrayed our clan, made me an orphan, he took everything from me, all because I was weak back then... but not now, no.'_ Sasuke began to charge electricity in his palm. _'This power I have in my hands, my new strength...'_ The looked up at his brother. "I'll kill you where you stand!"

_'Sasuke you Idiot.'_ Sasuke rushed at his brother wreaking a wall and doors on his path to revenge, with little effort Itachi had stopped his brother's Chidori and grabbed his wrist and pulled him close.

"Foolish little brother you aren't ready to fight me, you don't have enough hate." He put Sasuke in Tsukuyomi and pulled his arm up and threw him through the floor. Residents of the floor looked out their now destroyed doors trying to find what had caused the damage.

_'Too many people.'_ With an instant response the blond half demon threw his burning tags, turned around, sprinted, and busted out a window. Landing on the streets with the balance of a cat Naruto rushed off to the surrounding forest.

"I told you we should have taken care of his legs." The two swiftly unlit the tags and looked after him.

"Shut up Kisame." They ran into the room and for some unknown reason they both busted through two separate unbroken windows.

"Hold it right there." Jiraiya shunshined to the hallway in flames to find: the wall broken, very confused and scared people looking at him, Sasuke laying under a large hole a floor below and three smashed windows. _'Too late, shit must catch up.'_ Laying the woman he was carrying against a wall quickly, he ran into his room and broke through the back wall, unlike those before him, and ran down the street towards the direction where several large chakra signatures were.

"What's all of this racket?!" The manager of the hotel yelled when he finished climbing the stairs to the floor. He openly gaped at the scene, two unconscious people, one seemed to make a large hole in the floor, the left wall seemed to have been torn through in the center, angry and scared guests, a burnt up section of the hallway, and the room that all of the destruction led to had three broken windows and a hole in the wall. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Crazy peoples made thing esplode." Some little kid exclaimed with a lisp. Suddenly Naruto's and Jiraiya's room exploded. (Jiraiya's shunshin lit Naruto's tags and his movement to leave made the papers blow into the room). The people on the floor just stood there, and many of the guests had thoughts of leaving the town early.

"Someone's going to pay!" The manager yelled in rage. He happened to spy a leaf headband on the unconscious kid under the hole. _'Ninja, so they did this.'_ The manager left the destruction not even bothering to top the leaving guests, to sit in his office and began to total up the damages, planning on giving the bankruptcy to the black haired accomplice.

* * *

Running through the forest at a feverous pace Naruto kept letting his chakra pulse hoping Jiraiya would sense and it even if he was... distracted, he would actually come to his location.

_'I could probably take them with demon chakra but that'd draw too much attention and too many questions since my genjutsu would drop, hurry up Jiraiya!'_ He turned his body, running backwards he focused some chakra to his hands, **Raikyu no Jutsu!"*****A ball of electricity flew towards the two missing Nin, the larger blue one just held out his blade, the lightning attack was gone at mere contact.

"Enough runnin' or shall I stop you myself,** Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!"**** **Out of water pooled at Kisame's feet and several sharks make completely of water burst out and rushed at Naruto.

_'Not good.'_ He didn't have time to escape, Naruto stopped, focused chakra to his feet, and jumped at them. In an amazing display of acrobatics he flipped over the first shark and ran up the second one before jumping higher, they didn't seem to let up, the blond was constantly running off one to another.

"Slippery brat." The shark swordsman sent the sharks to a large tree intending to slam Naruto unconscious while distracted.

_'No.'_ Naruto was too busy with the sharks to notice the upcoming tree until he was flying towards it. _'There is that.'_ The blond focused chakra to his back to slow the impact but the speed was still too great. _'No choice, I have to use demon chakra.'_ The moment his was about to draw the dark energy he felt that he was in a firm grip.

"Jiraiya of the Sennin, we didn't expect you to come."

"Shut up, do you know how annoying it is to chase three children, around a forest by only detecting their chakra?!" The Sennin had gotten to the ground and stood in front of Naruto.

"Then I shall give you some rest." Kisame griped is sword more firmly. _'What am I doing, I can't take him!'_

"Back down Kisame we're no match for one of the strongest Sennin." The raven haired teen turned them. "My apologies but we shall be leaving now."

"Not after you tried to abduct my apprentice, **Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari."******* The toad sage slammed his hands to the surrounding trees started to bend and weave together above them, then began to change into dark pink flesh making a deep tunnel of flesh only high enough to leave an inch above Kisame's hair.

"What in the..."

"You're in the esophagus of the great mountain toad, no ninja has ever lived through this technique, prepare to die." Tentacles of flesh seemed to shoot from the floor and walls ready to crush them; they were stopped by a quick slice of the blue Nin's blade.

"Kisame we need to leave now!" Itachi's voice finally retained some emotion, at least enough to show the command was urgent. The two village defects turned and tried to get away. Only a few yard away and Jiraiya sent more tentacles their way.

"No use you can't get out." What could only be described as a bright flash of black, the Konoha Shinobi were blinded and a warm breeze came through the jutsu-made tunnel. When they opened their eyes the two runaways had vanished, a gaping hole was in the top of the 'tunnel' had been made, and black fire licked the edges of the opening. "How in the..."

"E-Ero-sennin, what is that?" Naruto pointed to the strangely colored flame.

"Honestly I don't know." The older man looked intently at the fire. _'What a powerful technique to burn through the encasing, especially when this toad breaths fire.'_

"Why would it be black." Naruto wanted to examine this closer.

"Don't touch it!" He shook his head after slapping Naruto's hand._ 'Honestly is he four or something to know that's dangerous?'_ Jiraiya pulled a scroll from one of his pockets and unrolled it under the fire. **"Fūka Hōin."****** **The flames swirled into the paper until it was gone. "There, that should do it." The scenery turned back to a forest as the toad Sennin stood.

"Uh Jiraiya, um... thanks, I guess."

"Forget it, let's just see what happened to that Uchiha." He looked over to the blond with a flat expression.

"No that was Itachi, I swear." Naruto flailed his arms

"Whatever."

"What did they want anyway?"

"Naruto.... well this would have had to reach you sometime, have you ever heard of the group called... Akatsuki?"

* * *

Several miles away Itachi and Kisame were walking down a dirt road.

"Hey Itachi do you need to rest, you did a lot with those eyes of yours today?"

"I can make it to the hide out, I just hope I don't need to use the Sharingan again anytime soon." Itachi rubbed his eyes and squinted a bit, it was getting harder and harder to keep perfect vision.

"Just don't go dyin' on us too soon."

_'That wouldn't be according to my plans; I sure hope I do not.'_

**

* * *

**

Jutsu list: Release:

***Suiton: Suijinheki, Water Style: Water Wall**

****Tsukuyomi, Moon Reader**

*****Raikyu no Jutsu, Lightning ball technique.**

****** Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu, Water Release, Water Shark Missile Technique.**

******* Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari, Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap.**

********Fūka Hōin, Sealing Jutsu: Fire Seal.**

**That's chapter thirteen, on a side note, the genjutsu only drops after one tail of demon chakra, thank you for reading and pleases review, really review or I will be forced to yell at random objects. FlareXD.**


	15. You again!

**Next chappy, thanks to those that reviewed, and to mannyg1218, Kyubi is a reasonable name for a fox demon seeing as how nine tails is what all of them aspire to get and master, and not many get to that peak of power in their lives many are killed but others in that dog eat dog world, so for a fox demon it would be a good name... if you don't agree with the explanation well, this is my story and I don't want to make up a name for her, sorry and yes I probably did misspell some names thanks for telling me.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

* * *

-You again!-

Several hours later and nearly getting caught several times, Jiraiya and Naruto had gotten Sasuke out of the hotel without getting any of the bill from the raging manager, the sun began to rise. Once they were a half-mile away a random Konoha Nin looking to be chunin jumped down from one of the surrounding buildings and rushed over to the injured Uchiha.

"Sasuke-sama!" He looked over to the other two after he had the heir of the clan on his back.

"Itachi did it, get him to a hospital."

"Your little switch up has cause a lot of trouble Jiraiya-sama, please don't become any more suspicious."

"Whatever." The man turned and jumped off to the village.

"So what now, Ero-sennin?"

"Where going to have to find Tsunade to get him fixed up, I've never seen this before in my life, gaki."

"Alright." They left the town on a dirt path sided by trees. "Can I learn that technique now?" Naruto asked about ten minutes after the town had become unseeable.

"I guess that would be keeping my word, ok then, this technique is a famous A-rank move, known as the Rasengan..."

* * *

Back in Konoha a loud shriek was heard throughout the village, slamming one hand into her bed, Anko pushed herself up.

"Shut up, some people are tryin' to sleep!" She fell back down onto her bed.

_'When did things get so annoying?'_ On the streets the chunin carrying Sasuke was walking slowly with a growing anger mark as the swarming fan girls surrounded him and cried for their object of affection.

"Move already, do you want him to die!" This only made them panic even more rather than move.

"No, Sasuke-kun!"

"He's really going to die!"

"Why!"

_'These kids are idiots.'_ Not seeing any other option he took to the roves.

"Uh... no use." Kyu had tried to ignore the yelling but wasn't able to fall back into sleep, sitting up from her bed she silently cursed the fan girls before starting her morning routine. _'What did that Uchiha do now?'_

"Leave me alone!" The girls kept up their chase on the poor ninja.

"But Sasuke-kun needs me!"

"He needs me more!"

_'There's the hospital, thank God!'_

* * *

Naruto had begun the Rasengan training, and so far the results had not been good.

"Ahhh, pop you stupid balloon!"

"Just concentrate."

"What do you think I've been doing?!"

"Uh... not concentrating hard enough?"

"You are useless, what do I have to do for this!?"

"What's the point of telling you how to do it, learning yourself means you've earned the right to use a jutsu?"

"But I don't even know where to begin!"

"Ok fine." Jiraiya took a balloon from a box. "I'll show you one more time." The blond stared intently. "Just move the water with your chakra and..." The ball started to have lumps push out around it and then burst, the Sennin withdrew his hand before the water even toughed it.

"I still don't really...."

"Too bad that's all you're going to see, think on it."

_'Lazy old man.'_

**TIMESKIP, Two weeks.**

_'Yes finally!'_ The rubber ball Naruto held finally burst. _'It only took me five days to do that, yay.'_

"Nice work gaki, ya finally got that down, took long enough."

"Faster than you did!"

"Touché, well, you now have only one step left for the Rasengan."

"What is it this time, blowing up a hollow metal ball with just my chakra?"

"No, although we could try that later, the final thing you need to do is combine the control from step one and the power from step two and make it into a stable ball."

"And I do this...."

"All you have to do is make a rotating sphere within a thin balloon without popping it." The boy picked up an unfilled balloon and poked it, the cheap thing didn't even look like it would even hold the air.

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes, however this is the part that took me two months to get working so don't expect any quick results."

"Slave driver."

"Speaking of which, we've wasted enough time in this town, we'll be moving to where I think Tsunade might be tomorrow."

_"Sadists should stick to interrogation."_

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

It had been a week and a half since Naruto had been told the third step of the jutsu and he had yet to get it to work once, they had tried to find the old woman in seven towns but still found nothing.

"Is she even in fie country anymore?"

"I hope so, otherwise I'm stuck in the damned office." The duo arrived in their next town and began searching, at dusk they called it quits.

"What now?"

"Let's just get some food." Entering a restaurant they sat at a table and ordered. Half way through their meal several loud bangs made them look up.

"Damn those machines, their rigged I tell you!" The woman slammed a chakra enhanced foot into the wood floor.

"That's only because you lose all of the time, do you know how much money we have to work off now."

"Like I care what those swine think of m-"

*Crash*

"FINALLY!" The table Naruto and Jiraiya sat at was thrown over when they jumped up with fists in the air. In a second they were in front of the two.

"We've been looking everywhere for you Tsunade."

"J-Jiraiya?" The older kunoichi looked at his face and her eyes turned misty. "I haven't seen you i-in years, and you know Jiraiya I've always w-wanted to-" Her attitude quickly changed to demonic as she swiftly socked him in the jaw and sent him through the opposite wall, he left a large implant in the next store's wall. "Do that again." She cracked he neck. "Man that felt good."

"Cruel!" The man walked back to them looking like nothing had happened.

"What a good teammate." Naruto was once again happy he was paired of with his girlfriends and not any of those other crazy women his age.

"Who are you brat?" She now looked over the kid who was with her old teammate, how she missed all the orange was a mystery. _'He looks so much like....'_

"It's Naruto Uzumaki, and we've finally found you."

"What do you want with lady Tsunade?" Shizune decided to speak up.

"Tsu-hime..." Jiraiya dodged a second punch. "... we want you to come back to Konoha."

"Not on your life." She didn't even think about the question.

"Why not."

"I hate that place, and you know what happen to me there."

"Would you hate it even if you could rule it."

"Rule i- Oh no, Jiraiya I am not becoming Hokage!"

"Look lady we didn't look around all of those towns just to have you say no." Naruto glared at the woman.

"Stay out of this brat."

"No, I won't, now you're going to come back with us weather you want to or not."

"You think you could take me?" She began to laugh. "Come on Shizune, we're leaving."

"Stop you old hag!" That last word stopped her next step.

"Old.... hag?" She slowly turned to him

"You heard me, what are you going to do about it?"

"You're dead kid."

"Lady Tsunade you can't fight a genin!"

"You know Shizune I really don't care what you think." They stepped out to the streets; Shizune gave a hesitant 'start'.

_'How different was she when she was dating uncle?'_ Tsunade let the Naruto run at her, his fist cocked back, when he swung his fist she slapped it away when it was an inch from her face. The sennin flicked him in the forehead and he was sent flying.

"Ow...." Getting up in seconds he rubbed his forehead. _'Time to test this theory.'_ Blue chakra began to form a ball in his hand.

_'That can't be.'_ The blond was rushing at her.

"Rasengan!" Before his arm was fully stretched the attack became unstable and recoiled in his face sending him back into the ground.

"That was... a failed attempt." Jiraiya sighed.

"Jiraiya you taught him that didn't you?"

"Well I am his mentor."

"Why would you fill this poor kid's head with useless hope, you know only you and the forth can use that jutsu."

"Just give me a week and it won't be an attempt anymore!"

"And what makes you think you could even use it in a year?" Naruto had a determined gleam in his eyes as he stared at the old woman.

"Because I said I would get it in a week so I'll do it in a week, believe it!" Tsunade's eyes widened.

'He's just like... no.' She turned away from him.

"Hey the fights not over yet!"

"Then how about a bet?"

"Huh?"

"You master that technique in a week and I'll come back with you to Konoha, I'll even throw in my necklace."

"Tsunade why would you dare bet the necklace!"

"It's an easy bet, there's no way he'll be able to go it."

"I don't care about jewelry but if it'll make ya' come back, I'll bet my little friend." Naruto dug around in his pant's pockets and pulled out a rather fat toad wallet.

"Then it's agreed, see you in a week gaki."

_'Why am I being called that now?'_ He responded with his eyes shut. "Whatever you say ya' old bat."

_'This kid seems too much like them; maybe I had hoped he was like them too much to bet that..... death charm.'_ Shizune trailed behind her leaving master.

"You seemed a strange gaki, any reason why?"

"I heard from Jiji about his old students, I kind of copied a bit of her little brother's personality back there, I thought it would make her a bit easier to reason with."

"I've only known you for about a month Naruto, and I already pity any Yamanaka unfortunate enough to see how you think."

"Nah, most of them keep their distance."

**

* * *

**

This chapter is short but I am currently working on another long running story (All I'm saying about it is that it is for this section and that it won't be out for at least another month) and my homework, sorry I'll try and get e new chapter up some time in the next three weeks. Thanks for reading and please review. FlareXD.


	16. Old Rivals

**Finally back, the updates will come but I need time and the time is continally lessening due to my family's constant use of the computer, I apologise but I will do my best to continue. With nothing left to say please read and enjoy.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

* * *

-Old rivals-

Naruto had been training with the rasengan for six day and it was already late, his chakra may have been still able to go on but he needed rest like everyone else, as he headed back he though back on his progress.

_'I've already go it into a stable sphere in my palm, and I finally was able to keep it stable when I move my arm, but I still can't seem to be able to comtrol it when I hit something, it just blows up. Maybe I just need to practice keeping it stable when something is pushing against it. How the heck am I supposed to do that?'_ He had made it into his and Jiraya's room and went to bed thinking of how to win the bet. A few blocks away Tsunade and Jiraya were having a drink.

_'I can't beleive I'm going to do this.'_ In the middle of their conversation the woman slipped a drug into her teamate's sake. _'Do I really trust that snake?'_

* * *

The next day came quickly, Jiraya remembered falling asleep in the bar but woke up tied up to a stake.

"What happened last night?"

"Good of you to join us Jiraya." At the voice the old man turned to see both of his former teammates to his left.

"Tsunade what's going on?" He tried to cut his bonds but found that his chakra wasn't cooperating. "Don't tell me, are you working with him?" She didn't answer, the woman turned away.

"Kekekeke, don't be too hard on her old friend, she only wants to be reunited with her lost lover and brother; however, I did ask for two sacrafices, Tsunade."

"You dirt eating snake, I'll kill you!" The group turned to the new voice, there stood a boy dressed in orange with his arms crossed and glaring at the men.

"The insolent brat; Tsunade is this your second sacrefice?" She looked at her teamate, then the boy, then the tied up old man.

"No.... the only one going to die here is you!" Within seconds she had thrown a kunai releasing Jiraya's bindings and brought out a second to try and decapitate the traitor. He dodged and he along with his personal doctor jumped back from the group. "How dare you insult the memories of my loved ones, they'd never want to live if it meant the death of others!"

"You're quite bold but you seem to have forgotten something about yourself, Kabuto..."

"Yes sir." The boy swiftly cut his master's arm, blood ran from his small gash. Tsunade lurched forward, the memories of her loved one's deaths ran through her head.

"You've really let youself go Tsunade, I'll finish this quickly, **Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** A gaint snake appeared in an explosion of smoke. "Time to lose some thorns in my side, Manda."

"I demand many sacrifices from you Orochimaru!"

"I've seriously had enough with you, you traitor!" Naruto angrily glared at the two on the snake, chakra flared around him. Jiraya stood up shakily, his chakra was still messed up but he was able to gain some control.

**"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** Gamabunta shook the smoke from his face and saw his summoner's rival riding one of his least favorite animals. "You think you're ready for a fight Gamabunta?"

"Well let's just say I've been looking for a new snake skinned wallet for a while now." The two beasts clashed with their respective summoners on their heads, Kabuto jumped down to try and get rid of the remaining Sennin before she decided to begin moving again, his path was stopped by Naruto however.

"Kabuto, should have know."

"Hello Uzumaki, are you ready for your death as well?"

"No, I don't think things will work out that well for you."

"And why is that?"

"Just a thought." Tsunade appeared behind the white haired assistant and kicked him in the ribs, she landed with a shutter, her own appentice ran to her side from behind a boulder.

"I hate blood."

"Well then that is a problem." Kabuto rose from the small crater he had made; the summons still fought it out in the background. His side seemed to snap back into place but blood still seeped from his mouth. "This will be an easy kill."

"Alright I've had enough with you four eyes, and I've had enough of this little game, it has gotten too easy."

"What are you talking about, genin?"

"Well if you must know..." He put his hand to his grinning face. "I'm a Chunnin, and I'm about to show my true colors." He pulled his hand away and powerful chakra flooded the area, the boy grew several inches and his atire darkened, his grin was still on his face.

"A-an illusion."

"Yep, your information sucks." Demonic chakra began to envelop the area.

"So you have the the nine tail's sacrifice with you?" The two beasts clashed, sword to fang.

"What's wrong Orochi, scared?"

"I don't remember Konoha being so annoying."

"Then you don't remember Konoha." Kabuto was gaining his confidence back as Naruto's chakra settled.

"It doesn't matter what you do if I can just heal myself."

"Let's see about that theory." The blond appeared before the medic in a flash. **"Oni Tsume!" **The wave of energy cut into Kabuto's stomach throwing him back and burning his stomach.

"Ugh." Orochimaru's assistant rose as the damage began to heal it's self. _'What was that?'_

"Well that didn't kill you, you'd make a good cockroach." He didn't answer, instead Kabuto ran at him with chakra scaple blazing, Naruto backsteped several swipes. In an instant the glasses wearing ninja's attack was stopped by the blond's hand, the chakra blade cutting deeply into it. The defected nin soon felt the blond's knee digging into his stomach.

"Didn't I tell you, I can regenerate." Kabuto shifted around ready to slice his head off when he felt even more pain in his stomach. He coughed at the force, behind Naruto a small amount of smoke cleared.

"I can't beleived that stablized it." The grin grew on his face and Kabuto caughed again.

"Wha-what is this? Ugh."

"I'm not one to tell others my secerets." Moments later Kabuto went flying from the sheer power of the attack._ 'I though the clone's help would increase the Rasengan's life but it actually allowed it to fully work, but it still needs work I can't do this by myself yet.'_ The medic didn't come out of the rock he slammed into this time.

"N-naruto, what are you?" The old woman looked at his face, yet again she saw what she had come ot detest, blood.

"A sacrifice." But then again, it wasn't a comrad's blood, a loved on, someone she cared about; it was the life blood of a traitor and village enemy.

_'Maybe I've just been reminded of their deaths so much I've lost sight of myself.'_ Jiraiya was weak, he couldn't beleive the best he could do was just summon the gaint frog, he couldn't fight with it yet either.

_'Tsunade don't you know giving somone you're trying to help an extremely powerful drug is a bad thing!'_ Orochimaru was taking advantage to this fact.

"It seems our rivalry is near its end." The man readied to release his famous blade, the action was stopped however with a smoke cloud erupted from the other side of the feild; a gaint slug topped with Naruto, Shizune, and Tsunade appeared.

"I'm tired of this pointless fighting, I don't care about any of these complicated situations but I lost a bet; also for the memory of my dear brother and lover I'm going to take care of Konoha's biggest threat." The snake was quickly overpowered when two summons and an angry female sennin attacked him at once; the blond on top of the slug began to built energy in his hands.

**"Oni Tsume!"** was forced to return to its home. Without the use of his hands Orochimaru was at a disadvantage.

"Kabuto, we've been out numbered." The medic crawlled from his self shaped hole and escaped with the snake sennin. The summons disipated and the group thanked their victory.

"Why arn't we going after them?"

"Thanks to Tsunade." The woman chuckled bitterly at her failure when he shot her a look. "I'm still weak and that snake always had his subbordinates near by, we'd be in trouble if we were attacked."

"Fine, I didn't know that you'd become senile." Tsunade looked into the sky as the two bickered.

_'I guess I'm really going back.' _Shizune sighed slightly happy for the event, her master had finally gotten out of her slump thanks to these two, but...

"Come back here you Gaki!"

"Try and catch me old man!" If all of Konoha was like them then her life had just gotten harder.

**

* * *

**

Well that's it, I'll try to update sooner than this one took. FlareXD.


End file.
